Never Be The Same
by LazySmurf247
Summary: AU: Out of the blue, Darcy calls Jane's sister Samantha, to come to town to help Jane, though Jane doesn't know it yet. Loki needs a way back to Asgard and Samantha is his ticket back home, though she's something more to him than he realizes.
1. Chapter One

A/N #1: Okay, people! This is my first Avengers/Thor story. It's going to be a bit different, but I'll try my best at it. I had this crazy idea in my head, and it wouldn't go away, so I figured I'd write something new, since all I've been doing is watching Thor over and over. What can I say? I freaking LOVE Loki, so yeah, there's that. I can't wait for The Avengers movie and hell yeah, I'm totally Team Loki, all the way. Just saying. Anyways, enjoy this completely AU - Loki/OC - story, and I'm going by the movies, not the comics, but as always, don't forget to R&R.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Avengers. I own NOTHING from Thor. I own NOTHING from Marvel… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

><p>…Chapter One…<p>

_"Jane needs your help."_

Darcy's words rang in Samantha's head, over and over, as she crossed the Arizona border into New Mexico, and smiled a little, passing the 'Welcome' sign, in her 2011 silver and black Dodge Challenger.

Samantha couldn't believe that she even agreed to it, but she told Darcy that she'd be there in Jane's time of need, even though, Samantha hasn't seen or talked to her older sister in over three years, since their huge fight, which made Samantha move away to California.

It was a little after ten pm and Samantha pulled into the diner in Puente Antiguo, to take a break from driving, because she was beyond tired and needed something to drink, plus Darcy was going to meet her there, so they could talk.

As Samantha was putting a ridiculous amount of sugar into her coffee, a body sat down in the booth, across from her. "Uh, can I help you?" she asked, not looking up.

"I saw you sitting all alone." it was a man with the most soothing voice she's ever heard. "I thought I should keep you company."

"Yeah, well, I'm actually waiting for someone, so…" she glanced up at him and was immediately captivated with his emerald green eyes, while him on the other hand, was staring at the bruise on her cheek. The sound of a glass plate hitting the floor, snapped Samantha out of her daze, then she raised her eyebrow. "Wait… have we met before? Because I feel like I know you from somewhere." she leaned in a little closer. "Those eyes look oddly familiar."

"What is your name?" he asked, ignoring her question.

"It's Samantha." she leaned back, in her seat."But everyone calls me Sam."

"Tell me, Samantha… who laid their hand upon your face?"

"Oh, this?" she pointed to her cheek. "Let's just say that my _now_ ex-boyfriend didn't want me to come here to visit my sister, but obviously, I did it anyway." she kept staring at him. "Seriously, I swear I've seen those eyes before."

"And you have." he smirked.

Before Samantha could respond to that, she heard a knock on the window, and saw Darcy waving. "My friend's here." she waved back at her. "So, where have I seen you?" she turned back to the man, but he was gone. "What the hell?" she muttered, scanning the diner.

"Hey, what are you looking for?" Darcy asked, as she sat down in the booth, across from her.

"Did you see a tall, really cute guy with gorgeous green eyes and black hair walk passed you when you came in?"

"No, I didn't." Darcy shook her head. "So, how are you? How have you been? Whoa… what happened to your face?"

"I've been doing okay, I guess. Just been tired a lot lately." Samantha shrugged. "And this." she pointed to her cheek, yet again. "My ex - Nathan did that, because he got mad that I was coming here."

"So, he hit you?"

"Yeah." Samantha chuckled. "But I left him anyway."

"What a jerk."

"Yeah, no kidding." Samantha took a sip of her coffee. "So, what's been going on with my sister?"

"Ugh!" Darcy groaned. "Where do I start? Jane's been driving Erik and I crazy, searching and searching for Thor."

Samantha looked confused. "Okay, you didn't tell me much when you called… you gotta walk me through it."

"Alright." Darcy took a deep breath and explained what had happened, ever since Thor literally dropped into their lives, the trouble that Thor's brother Loki caused for them, plus them working for SHIELD, and everything else in between.

"Wow." Samantha took a breath.

"Yeah." Darcy nodded. "Jane is going insane and whether she realizes it or not, she needs you."

"Well, I'm here because I told you I'd be here, but I really don't know what good it'll do. The last time we seen each other, we got into that huge fight, and I took off to California."

"Yeah, I remember." Darcy nodded. "But maybe this time it'll be different. You are our only hope, because Erik and I don't know what else to do."

"Alright, fine." Samantha heavily sighed. "I'll do what I can. Does she know that I'm here?"

"Nope, haven't told her yet."

"Well." Samantha chuckled. "This should be a fun surprise, I can tell already."

"Yeah." Darcy nodded. "So, who's the cute guy you were talking about?"

"Before you got here, he parked himself in the seat across from me. I turned my head for two seconds, and when I looked back at him, he was gone."

"Weird… did you get his name at least?"

"No, but he had the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen."

"Well, it's a small town." Darcy shrugged. "Maybe you'll bump into him again."

"But that's the thing, I asked him if I seen him before, because his eyes looked so familiar, and before he was gone, he said that I _have_ seen him."

"Hmm… that's a little too weird for my taste." Darcy watched Samantha yawn and stretch. "Wow, you look really tired."

"Yeah, lately I have been and I feel like I've been driving forever." she dug into her purse and pulled out a ten dollar bill. "Here's the plan." she dropped it on the table. "I'm gonna get me a hotel room, because I am in need of some sleep. Tomorrow morning, you text or call me, and let me know where Jane will be, then we'll go from there."

"Okay." Darcy nodded. "Sounds good to me."

Samantha yawned again and stood up. "Yeah, I seriously need some sleep."

Darcy stood up as well. "Me too." then both of them walked out of the diner, and over to their cars. "See you later, Sam, and thank you for coming. I mean, I'm sure it wasn't easy for you."

"Yeah, I know."

"Okay, bye." Darcy waved, then got into her car, and drove off.

"What the hell am I getting myself into?" Samantha muttered to herself, getting into her Challenger, then she took a deep breath and started the engine, and she drove off.

* * *

><p>AN #2: Hope you enjoyed that first chapter, because there will be some more to come. Yes, this one is a bit on the short side, but enjoy nonetheless. Thanks for reading, you guys rock!


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Avengers. I own NOTHING from Thor. I own NOTHING from Marvel… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

><p>…Chapter Two…<p>

After Samantha left the diner, she got hungry and went to a McDonald's drive thru to get something to eat, then she drove to a hotel, paid for a room, and got comfortable. As she was sitting on the bed, watching TV, she heard a knock. _"Who could that be?"_ she thought to herself as she slowly opened the door. "Well, well, well." she smiled a little. "It's _you_, the mysterious guy from the diner… what do you want?"

"May I come in, Lady Samantha?"

"You know." she chuckled. "My parents always told me to never talk to strangers."

"I can assure you that I'm no stranger."

"Oh, yeah?" Samantha crossed her arms. "First of all - I don't even know your name. And second - I don't even know you, period, but according to you, I've seen you before?"

"Yes, you have." he pushed himself inside the room, making Samantha back up. "Don't you remember? That night at the bar, you had gotten in a fight with your worthless boyfriend." she raised her eyebrow as he shut the door behind him. "You got drunk and took me to your place?"

"No, no!" she shook her head. "That… that wasn't you."

"It wasn't?" he smirked, then suddenly changed himself into a man with a completely different face and blonde curly hair with a tan, but those same emerald green eyes. "Are you sure it wasn't me?"

"No." Samantha gasped, hearing an American accent, then he changed himself back to his normal face, long black hair and pale skin. "Who the hell are you?"

"What?" he started, locking the door. "I thought Darcy told you all about me." he got closer to her, talking in his normal voice that sent shivers up her spine. "Sending the Destroyer to kill my brother and my friends."

"Loki?" she whispered, in shock. "_You_ tricked me."

"Yes, I did, and it was all a bit of fun, really." he smirked.

"I… I can't believe this." she shook her head. "But how do you even know that she told me anything?"

"I was there, the whole time, and heard everything." he paused. "Besides, it wasn't Darcy who had the idea to call you. It was me. I made her to do so."

Samantha took a deep breath and sat down on the edge of the bed. "What do you want?"

"Your help."

"With what exactly?"

Loki knelt down in front of Samantha, making her flinch. "Don't be frightened. I won't hurt you." she relaxed a little and nodded, waiting for him to continue. "As you know, Thor is my… brother, more or less, and when he destroyed the Bifrost, and I fallen from Asgard, I ended up being stuck here in this realm you mortals call Earth, plus SHIELD has been looking for me as well. All I want is to go back home to Asgard."

"So, what do you want from me?"

"Talk to your sister Jane. She's close to figuring out how to bring Thor back to Earth. Help her with whatever she needs and encourage her to finish the task."

"And what do you expect me to say to her? We're not exactly on the best of terms right now."

"You get into her good graces and tell her whatever you have to… to send me to Asgard." Samantha was about to open her mouth to say something, but Loki held up his hand. "But." he paused. "You cannot tell anyone you are helping me. Not your sister and especially not anyone from SHIELD. When Jane is finished, you let them think that it's for Thor."

Samantha stared at him a few seconds before responding. "Okay, let's say I do help you… what will happen to me when they find out that I went against them?" she got up from the bed and started pacing. "I could go to prison or something or worse. So, why the hell would I want to risk my life for someone like you?"

"Well, Samantha." Loki got up and walked up her, making her walk backwards until she came to a stop, then he pinned her to the wall with his hands, trapping her between his arms. "You don't have a choice. You _will_ help me."

"What if I get caught?"

"You won't. I swear that I won't let that happen."

"I've read about you and all the Norse Mythology… they don't call you the God of Lies for nothing, so how do I know you're not lying to me? How can I even trust you?"

Loki dropped his hands to his sides and looked right into her eyes. "I swear to you, Samantha, you have my word." he put his hands back up on the wall and got inches from her face. "You _can_ trust me."

Samantha looked into his gorgeous green eyes and knew that he was telling the truth, but either way, she'll be keeping her guard up anyway. She took a deep breath. "Alright, I'll help you… but."

"But?" Loki raised his eyebrow. "But what?"

"Do not make me regret this… all I'm doing is helping you get home and that's it."

"Oh, you won't regret it." he dropped his arms to his sides. "I promise."

Samantha nodded, then sat down on the bed. "I can't believe I'm actually gonna be doing this. Jane already hates me, why not add to the fire?" she shook her head, then looked up at him. "Until then, what will you be doing in the meantime?"

"I will stay with you at all times - where ever you go, because you will ensure my safety from SHIELD."

"Awesome." she said, sarcastically, putting her head in her hands. "Just awesome." she looked back up at him. "Well, all of this has been fun, but I really need to get some sleep."

"Alright." Loki nodded and sat down on the couch.

Samantha got up and threw her food away, then laid down on the bed. "So, where exactly will you be?" she asked, getting comfortable.

"Right here… I have no where else to go."

"Oh, right, well." she yawned. "Uh, good night, Loki."

"Good night, Lady Samantha." he replied, then she closed her eyes and went to sleep, feeling a little unsure of Loki being in the same room with her and a little scared he might do something to her while she was asleep.

...

The next morning, Samantha woke up to the sound of her cell phone ringing. "What?" she mumbled, as she grabbed it off the night stand next to her, then she pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

"Hey, Sam, it's Darcy… where are you?"

"Uh, sleeping, why? What time is it?"

"Almost ten am."

"Oh." Samantha quickly sat up and saw Loki asleep on the couch. "Uh, Darcy, let me call you back or actually, you call me back in a little bit."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." Samantha hung up her phone, then got out of the bed, and stood in front of Loki, watching him sleep. To her, he looked so innocent and peaceful, even though he's labeled as the God of Mischief and Lies - but right now - he seemed so harmless and somewhat normal.

As Samantha was about to walk away, Loki quickly grabbed her arm, and opened his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Uh, nothing… I was just checking to see if you were awake or not."

"Why?"

"Because it's the morning." Samantha said in a 'duh' tone of voice, then noticed that Loki was still holding her arm, and once he realized, he quickly let go, and looked away. "I'm going to go change now." she went into her suitcase, grabbed some clothes, and went into the bathroom.

"Get a hold of yourself." Loki groaned, sitting up. "Use her to get to Asgard and nothing more."

"Shit." Samantha whispered, looking at herself into the mirror. "What the hell am I gonna do?" she started to change into the clothes she picked out, which was blue low rise jeans and a short white t-shirt, then she put her hair in a pony tail. _"I can't do this to Jane, no matter how much she's mad at me or even hates me, so I'll only pretend to help Loki."_ she thought to herself, before she walked out of the bathroom.

After Samantha put on her white Vans, Loki raised his eyebrow, seeing metal sticking out of her stomach. "What is that?" he pointed.

"What?" she looked down and chuckled. "Oh, this is called a belly button piercing, which by the way, I need to switch it out." she went into her purse and pulled out a tiny plastic box, then sat down next to Loki. "Which one should I wear?"

"You're asking me?"

"I guess I am." she nodded. "Pick one."

Loki stared at Samantha a few seconds, before taking the plastic box from her, and looked through all the different pieces of metal, then he grabbed one, and put it in the palm of her hand. "This."

"Alright." she shrugged and stood up.

"What are you doing?" he asked, curiously.

Samantha didn't respond, she just carefully took out the belly ring, and replaced it with the one that Loki picked. "There, all done." Loki stared at her in awe, then before Loki opened his mouth to say something, Samantha's phone rang. She grabbed it off the night stand and pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Darcy."

Samantha chuckled. "Uh, why are you whispering?"

"Because Jane's in the bathroom… are you coming?"

"Yeah." Samantha glanced over at Loki. "I'm ready. Where exactly are you?"

"At her lab, down the street."

"Okay, see you in a little bit." she hung up her phone and sighed. A part of her really didn't want to see her. "Time to talk to Jane." she put on her sunglasses. "So, where exactly will you be?"

Loki stood up. "With you… nobody will see me, not even you."

"Just awesome." she grabbed her purse. "Let's go." then both of them walked out of the room, got into her car, and she drove off to Jane's lab.

* * *

><p>AN: I just gotta say… I freaking LOVE Tom Hiddleston! They picked the perfect person to be Loki. He's a beautiful man with an awesome smile and the cutest laugh I have ever heard. I mean, who doesn't love or like him? You're freaking nuts if you don't… just saying. He's just BEAUTIFUL and AMAZING in every way possible! That is all.


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Avengers. I own NOTHING from Thor. I own NOTHING from Marvel… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

><p>…Chapter Three…<p>

When Samantha pulled up and parked her car, she shut off the engine, and took a deep breath. "Loki…" she looked over, but he wasn't there. "Uh, Loki?"

_"Yes, I'm here."_ he said, into her mind, then she felt his cold fingers on her arm, which startled her for a second._ "Only you can hear and feel me."_

"Oh, great." she chuckled. "Let's hope nobody catches me talking to myself. I mean, how would I explain that one?"

_"Just talk to your sister and get me back to Asgard."_

"Yes, sir." she rolled her eyes, giving him a half ass salute, then got out of her car, and took a few deep breaths, before slowly walking inside, where she saw Darcy on one side of the room and Jane was with Erik on the other.

_"Say something. Let your presence be known."_

"Yeah, yeah. I got this." she whispered and took another deep breath. "Uh, knock, knock." Jane was the first one to snap her head up, followed by Darcy, then Erik. "Hello, Sis." she waved.

"Sam?" Jane blinked a few times, then slowly went up to her. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was in the neighborhood, so I decided to stop by."

"Bullshit."

"Actually, I told her to come." Darcy raised her hand, only to get a glare from Jane. "Um, surprise."

Jane turned her attention back to her sister. "You didn't have to come. You should have stayed where you were. Where ever the hell that was."

_"She has a lot of hatred for you. As do I, for Thor."_

Samantha ignored Loki's comment and got face to face with Jane. "Well, I'm here now and I'm here to help."

"Help with what? I don't need any help, especially from you."

"Jane."

"What, Erik? I didn't need her then and I definitely don't need her now."

_"Tell her you're not leaving."_

Samantha crossed her arms. "Well, I'm not leaving. Darcy told me everything that's been going on and I'm here to help you through it. Whatever you need, and whether you like it or not."

Jane glared at Darcy. "I can't believe you called her."

"I had to." she stood up. "You're overly obsessed on finding Thor and it's been driving Erik and I completely nuts! Let's face it, Jane, it's been over five months. He's not coming back."

"You and I both know that I'm _this_ close to finding a way for him to come back to me, and he will, Darcy. He promised."

_"All of this is so touching."_ Loki chuckled, shaking his head. _"And for our sakes, it looks like your sister will not give up."_ he got closer to Samantha._"Tell Jane exactly what she wants to hear."_

Samantha took a deep breath. "Okay, look, Jane… you're my sister. My blood and the only family I've got, so how 'bout we put all that bullshit that happened in the past - way behind us and move on with a clean slate?" there was a long pause, then she sighed. "I miss you."

"That sounds fair."

Jane glared at Darcy for a moment, before turning her attention back to her sister, and crossed her arms. "Oh, yeah? What's in it for you?"

_"Samantha."_ suddenly, she felt Loki's hot breath on her neck, which sent chills up her spine. _"Keep in mind that none of them can know your true intention. They cannot know you are helping me."_

"Sam, what's in it for you?" Jane asked again.

_"Answer her."_

Samantha snapped out of her daze, feeling Loki's cold fingers on her sides. "Oh, what do I get out of it? My big sister back into my life… where you should be."

Jane looked from Erik to Darcy, then back to Samantha, and took a breath. "I need some time to think about it and we'll see what happens."

"Fair enough." she put her hands up in defeat. "I'll wait, because I'm not going anywhere."

"Fine, I have to get back to work." then Jane went over to her table.

Loki quickly let go of Samantha as Erik gave her a hug. "It's good to see you again."

"Yeah." she let go of him. "It's been a while."

"Who did that to you, Sam?" Erik asked, as he lightly grazed his fingers on her cheek, and Loki didn't know why it bothered him, but he grabbed Samantha's side and kept a firm grip on it.

She glared in Loki's direction, before looking back at Erik. "Uh, my ex got mad at me because I was coming here, so I left him."

"What a jerk, right?" Darcy sat down in her chair.

Suddenly, Jane looked up at Samantha. "Where are you staying?"

"The hotel down the street. Room one - twenty - one."

"Oh." Jane nodded, then turned her attention back to her work.

A few minutes later, Samantha's phone rang. She took it out of her pocket and groaned. "Excuse me, everyone… I gotta take this." then as she walked outside, she pressed the talk button. "What the hell could you possibly want, Nate?"

_"Is that the ex boyfriend?"_

Samantha nodded, hearing Loki's voice, but got no response from Nathan. "What. Do. You. Want?"

"I want you to come back. I'm sorry for what I did, so will you come back home?"

"Your sorry means absolutely nothing to me and I'm staying right where I'm at, but what you need to do is… get your shit and get out of my apartment. If I do come back, you better not be there." before Nathan could respond, Samantha hung up on him, and sighed, leaning against her car.

_"Are you alright?"_

Samantha stared in his direction a few seconds before she slightly nodded. "Uh, yeah… I'm fine. I'm tired of his bullshit and I just want him to leave me alone, for good."

"Hey, Sam?" Darcy walked outside, a minute later. "We have a ton of work to do, but later on, we're all going to the bar for a drink… you wanna come?"

"Yeah, sure." Samantha nodded. "While you guys are doing whatever, I'm gonna go shopping or hang out in my motel room."

"All by yourself?"

"Well, yeah." Samantha waved her hand. "I'll probably take a nap or something."

"Okay, I'll let you know when we head over to the bar."

"Awesome." Samantha got into her car, started it, then rolled down the window. "See you tonight." she waved, before she drove off. When she got to the hotel, she parked in her spot, got out, and walked into her room. "That was surprisingly fun." she muttered, landing face first onto the bed, then she turned her head. Suddenly, her eyes widened. "Oh, shit!" she quickly stood up. "I forgot Loki!"

As she was about to rush out the door, Loki became visible, making her bump right into him. "No, you didn't."

Both of them locked eyes with each other, a second before Samantha backed up. "Don't… don't do that."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted you to know that you didn't leave me there."

"Oh, okay." she sat down on the bed, then giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing, it's just… it must be nice to do all the things that you can do."

"What if I could give you magic and power?"

"I don't know." she shrugged. "I wouldn't even know what to do with it." she laid down on her back. "So, with all of your gifts… how come you can't find your own way back to Asgard?"

"It's complicated."

"Of course it is." she chuckled. "Everything always is."

Loki sat down next to her and looked into her eyes. "Do you not believe me?"

"Even if I do or I don't, like you said… I don't have a choice, so really, it doesn't matter what I believe."

"Well, what _do_ you believe, Samantha?" he asked, getting closer to her.

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does."

"Why!" she yelled, a little.

Loki was taken aback, but then he stood up. "You're right, it doesn't matter." he stared at her a few seconds, before walking out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Excellent." Samantha groaned, slapping her head with her hand. "Note to self: try not to piss him off." then she rolled onto her stomach and closed her eyes.

...

Once Loki left the room, he became invisible, just in case. He decided to take a little walk and calm down, only, he had no clue where to go and he didn't know why the argument with Samantha bothered him so much, but it did. He just met this mortal and she was nothing to him, but his ticket back home. After thinking it over for another twenty minutes, he turned around, and headed back to Samantha's hotel room.

"Samantha…" Loki said, as he walked back in, now visible, but he saw that she was asleep. He shut and locked the door, then quietly went up to her.

Loki watched her sleep five minutes, with a slight smile, before he covered her with the blanket, then he sat down on the couch, and rested his eyes for a bit.


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Avengers. I own NOTHING from Thor. I own NOTHING from Marvel… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

><p>…Chapter Four…<p>

"No! Please, no!" is what Loki woke up to, several hours later. Once he realized what was going on, he heard Samantha crying and yelling in her sleep. "NO!" she screamed, then he quickly ran to her side. "NO!"

"Samantha, wake up." he sat down next to her as she was swinging her arms. "It's alright." he grabbed her arms and pinned them down on her sides. "SAMANTHA." she shot her eyes open and saw Loki with a concerned look on his face, then as he let her go, she grabbed onto him, and held on as tight as she could, sobbing into his chest. All Loki could do was hold her. "Shh… it's okay." he said, rubbing her back.

After fifteen minutes, she finally calmed down, and quickly let go of Loki. "Sorry."

"Did you have a bad dream?"

"Yeah." she nodded, wiping her cheeks.

"What was it about?" she didn't respond, she just grabbed her cell phone to look at the time. "What was it?" he asked, genuinely concerned and curious.

"Nothing." she got up from the bed and went into her suitcase to grab some clothes. "I have to get ready." then she went into the bathroom and shut the door.

Samantha turned on the water in the shower, took off all of her clothes, wrapped up in a towel, and got into the huge tub, sitting in the corner, hugging her knees to her chest, feeling the hot water hit her legs and feet.

For the past half an hour, all Samantha could think about was her dream, and how real it felt. Shaking her head, she stood up, and removed the towel, then got underneath the hot water, pushing the dream far in the back of her mind.

...

Loki paced back and forth as Samantha was showering. Something inside him changed when he was holding her a while ago, and he didn't like that she was upset, because it bugged him more than he wanted to admit.

A few minutes later, Samantha walked out of the bathroom. He was about to go up to her, but stopped himself, taking in her appearance. She wore dark skinny jeans with a purple and teal blue halter top. "What?" she said, noticing him staring at her.

"It's just, you're…"

"Hey, Loki." she cut him off. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah, sure." he nodded.

"Will you." she paused. "Will you stay here?"

He raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"While I'm out at the bar." she sat down on the bed and put on her socks. "Can you stay here, in the room, until I get back?"

"You want me to stay here?"

"Yeah." she put on her boots and stood up. "I need some space… away from you." his face fell. "Just for a little while. I mean, I'm going to be drinking and if I hear you in my head, then I might slip and say something about you, when I know that you don't want me to."

"Samantha…"

"No." she held up her hand. "Please?"

Loki saw the look on her face and as much as he wanted to, he couldn't refuse. He heavily sighed in defeat. "Yes, I will stay."

"Thank you." as if on cue, Samantha's phone rang. _"Perfect timing."_ she thought to herself as she pressed the talk button. "Hey, Darcy, what's up?"

"_We_… are at the bar."

Samantha scoffed. "Define: we."

Darcy chuckled. "You shall see."

"Okay, so where exactly is this bar?"

"It's in town, five blocks from Jane's lab."

Samantha glanced over at Loki and saw a somewhat sad look on his face. "Su… per." she grabbed her purse and sat down. "I'll see you in a little bit."

"Okay, bye." Darcy told her with a little laugh, before hanging up.

"Silly girl." Samantha muttered, taking out her wallet. She took out her money, bank card, credit card, key card to the room, and her drivers license, then stood up to put it all in her back pocket. "Loki, I'm gonna go, so I'll see you later." she put on her leather jacket and grabbed her keys. "Don't wait up." then she walked out, before Loki could respond or try to stop her. "Shit." she muttered, leaning against the door with her eyes closed.

Loki could sense that Samantha was standing there and he put the palm of his hand in the middle of the door, until he heard her walk away, get into her car, and drive off. Loki didn't know what to do with himself, but he refused to sit there and wait, so he decided to follow Samantha anyway.

...

"Here we go." Samantha muttered, walking into the building. She looked around and saw Darcy sitting with Jane, Erik, and two guys she's never seen before. _"Wonderful."_ she thought, walking up to the table.

Darcy saw her first and pumped her fist in the air. "Yay! You made it."

"Of course I did, it's not like I had anything else to do." she nodded at Jane and smiled at Erik.

"Okay, guys, this is Samantha… Sam, this is Steve and Clint."

"Oh." Steve smiled. "So, this is Jane's little sister."

"Yep, the one and only." she sat down in the chair. "It's nice to meet you two."

"Likewise." Clint smirked.

"Both of them are visiting from out of town as well." Darcy added, and Samantha nodded.

Steve got up and bent down to her level. "What do you drinking tonight, Sammy?"

"Um." she blushed. "Surprise me."

"You got it." he winked at her, before walking away.

Loki had enough, so he left the bar, a little pissed off. He wasn't going back to the hotel room, not yet, at least, so he decided to do the next best thing - cause some mischief and mayhem, because he didn't care about anything else at the moment.

Samantha turned her attention to Jane, ignoring the giggles and nudges coming from Darcy. "Have you forgiven me yet?"

"Maybe." she shrugged. "Give me a couple days, possibly a week, and we'll go from there."

"That sounds good to me." Erik said, getting up to go over to the bathroom.

"Yeah, me too." Samantha nodded.

"Excuse me, Ladies." Clint said as he got up, answering his cell phone, and walked away.

"Here you go, Sammy." Steve put a drink in front of her. "A Long Island Iced Tea."

"Ooh." she took a sip from the straw. "My favorite." she smiled at him. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome." he said, sitting down.

"So, where'd you come from?" Steve asked, playing with a straw.

"I was staying in San Diego." Samantha shrugged. "Near the beach, and a sure do miss it."

"Yeah, the beach is nice." Darcy agreed. "Hurry up and drink that… we need to take some shots!"

...

As the night went on, Samantha had a good time hanging out with Jane, Darcy, and the guys. There was a lot of fun and laughter, plus she couldn't even believe that Jane was being nicer to her than usual, but it could have been the alcohol talking, and then again, it felt good to actually talk and enjoy being around her sister.

Both of them danced a little, threw some darts, and even played pool with the guys and Darcy. But as the bar was closing, the guys figured that Samantha drank way too much, so Steve and Clint took her to her hotel room.

...

After Loki got back from being gone, he had dozed off, but immediately awoken to the sound of Samantha's car, and jumped out of his seat. He was actually excited to see her. As he was about to turn on the light, he heard mens voices, so he stopped himself, and listened.

"Here, let me open the damn door."

As the door opened, Loki quickly became invisible, watching these men, that he kind of recognized, walking into Samantha's room.

The taller one carried her bridal style and placed her gently in the middle of the bed, then chuckled. "She's not going to remember leaving the bar or how she got here."

"Send her a text and explain." the shorter one suggested. "We weren't gonna let her drive." then he placed her leather jacket, cards, and her car keys onto the table.

"Yeah, you're right." he took off her boots and set them aside. "Good night, Sammy." he whispered, then both of them walked out of the room, and took off.

After Loki knew that they were gone, he locked the door, and turned on the lamp next to Samantha, then sat down next to her on the bed. As he was about to get up, she grabbed his shirt, and pulled him down to her, then her eyes shot open. "Loki?" she laughed. "What are you doing here?"

He looked into her eyes and sighed. "You should really get some sleep."

"Where's the fun in that?" she laughed a little, holding on tighter to his shirt. "So, what did you do?"

"Well." Loki stopped and thought about it, but he didn't say nothing else. He couldn't tell her that he did follow her to the bar and after he had left, he blew up a block of buildings in Santa Fe, all because he was angry at her. As he was about to open his mouth to say something, she grazed his cheek with her finger.

"What did you do, all by your lonesome?"

"Samantha, I…" Loki started, but got cut off by her lips crashing on his, and he kissed her back. Almost a minute later, he stopped and backed away from her. "We can't do this."

Samantha frowned. "Why not? You tricked me into sleeping with you before… what's different now?"

Loki winced at her, then slightly shook his head, but before he could respond to that, Samantha put her hand over her mouth, got up, and ran to the toilet to throw up.

After fifteen minutes of waiting, Loki walked into the bathroom to check on Samantha, but she was passed out on the floor. Shaking his head, he carefully picked her up bridal style, and carried her to the bed, where he placed her in the middle of it.

He sat down next to her and with a wave of his hand, she was now wearing a pair of her pajamas from her suitcase. "Oh, Samantha." he covered her up with the blanket. "Alcohol doesn't suit you… even then." he lightly pushed her hair away from her face. "And I'm truly sorry." then he sat down in the chair next to the bed, and watched over her while she slept.

* * *

><p>AN: Aww, no love? Bummer. I really tried. Well, for those of you that are reading this, I won't be updating for quite a while. I mean, I'll try to, but as of right now, I'm working on writing my book. I have been inspired by greatness and so far, so good. In the meantime, send me some love! Laterz!


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Avengers. I own NOTHING from Thor. I own NOTHING from Marvel… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

><p>…Chapter Five…<p>

"Ugh!" Samantha felt her head throbbing. "Never. Drinking. Again." she muttered, rubbing her temples. Once she realized that she was laying on a bed, she quickly sat up with her eyes wide. "How the hell… did I get in my room?" she looked around, then saw what she was wearing. "And how did I get my pajamas on?" she turned her head and saw Loki sleeping peacefully in the chair. "That looks very uncomfortable." she got up and pulled on one of his arms. "Hey, Loki, come lay on the bed."

"Mmmhmm."

"Hey." she pulled again. "Get up."

"Alright." he mumbled, still half asleep, he did as he was told, and got up from the chair, and laid down on the right side of the bed.

Samantha turned off the lamp next to her, laid down next to Loki, covered them both up, and closed her eyes, falling back to sleep, feeling somewhat safer being near him.

...

Loki woke up suddenly, because he had no feeling in his arm, and he wasn't sure why. Blinking his eyes open, it was bright outside, and the sun was shining through. Lifting his head off the pillow, he realized that he was in the bed, and Samantha was laying on his arm. He tried to shift to be more comfortable, but Samantha moved her head from his arm to his chest, so Loki lightly wrapped both arms around her.

He smiled, because just like yesterday, he liked the feeling of holding her, and she fit him like a glove. He felt as his purpose in life was to hold her and keep her safe from anything and everything, including himself.

As Loki was about to fall back to sleep, there was a knock on the door. He quickly wiggled out of Samantha's grasp, as she opened her eyes, he became invisible, while the knocking continued. "Hold up a minute!" Samantha yelled, sitting up. "Loki?" she whispered, but got nothing and didn't see him anywhere. "Loki, are you… here?" he wanted to tell her that he was there, but he knew he shouldn't, so he kept quiet. Getting no response, she got out of the bed, and opened the door. "Oh, hey, Darcy." she stretched.

"Wow, you look like you had a rough night."

"Yeah, something like that." she nodded. "It's possible, though, I don't remember much… come in."

"I got you some Starbucks." Darcy smiled, walking inside.

"Oh, you're the best." Samantha shut the door, then sat down next to Darcy on the bed. "So, tell me something." she took the cup of coffee out of her hands. "One of the things I remember… I was at the bar - having a blast, but how the hell did I get to my room?"

"You were too hammered, so Clint and Steve drove your car, and brought you here. They didn't want you to drive and risk you getting into an accident, so yeah." Darcy shrugged. "Check your cell phone, Steve told me that he left you a message."

"Oh." Samantha got up and found her phone on the table, with the rest of her stuff, and checked her texts.

_"Hey, Sammy… Clint and I didn't want you to drive, so we took you back to your hotel room. Don't worry, your car is outside. It was nice meeting you. Had fun and we'll see you again in a few weeks. Bye."_ Samantha smiled a little, sitting on the bed.

"Did he send you a text?" Darcy asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah." she nodded, putting her phone down. "And, finally! It was nice seeing Jane having fun and laughing."

"I know, right! She hardly has fun anymore." Darcy suddenly grinned. "So, I think Steve is into you."

Samantha nodded. "I noticed, but so was Clint."

"No, not as much as Steve."

"I guess." Samantha shrugged. "Who are they? I mean, where are they from?"

"Uh, Jane's… job. Sometimes they pop in from time to time, checking on the progress of her work."

By the look on Darcy's face, Samantha felt that there was more to this than she was letting on, but let it go. "That's cool." she took a sip. "So, what's your plans for today?"

Darcy laughed. "Well, Jane's way hungover and that means, no working in the lab."

"Ha! That sucks for her."

"Were you hungover? Or are you?"

Samantha shook her head. "Not really, I mean, I feel fine, but I may or may not have puked last night." she chuckled. "I don't remember… how about you?"

"Nah." Darcy waved her hand. "I feel fine too."

"Even after all those Tequila shots Clint was giving you?"

"Okay, yeah, I drank a lot, but no hangover." Darcy laughed as she stood up. "Well, I'm gonna get going. I just wanted to check on you, and see that you're fine, which you are, so now, I'm gonna go home, get into my bed, and relax for the rest of the day."

Samantha got up and gave Darcy a hug. "That sounds like a plan." she let go, then both of them walked to the door, and Samantha opened it. "Thanks for the coffee."

"Oh, no problem." Darcy walked out and waved, getting into her car. "Bye, Sam."

"Later!" Samantha waved back, then after she watched her drive away, she shut and locked the door.

"Did you have a good time last night?"

Samantha got startled, as she turned around, and saw Loki sitting on the bed. "Uh, yeah… were you in here this whole time?"

"No, I wasn't." he lied. "I went outside to give you and Darcy could have some alone time."

"Oh." she nodded, then sat down on the bed next to him. "So, were you here the whole night?"

"Yes." he lied again. "I stayed, like you asked." Loki could tell that Samantha was struggling to say something, and she wouldn't even look at him, then he placed his hand on top of hers. "What is it?" he asked, lifting her chin with his two fingers, making her look at him. "Tell me."

"Okay." she heavily sighed. "I don't remember much from last night, most of it is a blur, so can you tell me what happened?"

"I don't know what help I'd be, but when your friends dropped you off, you woke up, went into the bathroom, then you slept."

"So, I did puke?" he nodded, then she laughed. "Well, that's good… and that's probably why I'm not as hungover as I should be." she paused. "I didn't do anything stupid or embarrassing, did I?"

Loki thought back at the events that occurred in that very bed. Her kissing him, then when he refused her, her words stung him like a thousand knives. Loki just slightly shook his head, with a little smile. "No, you didn't do anything."

"Oh, good." she laughed, slapping his knee. "Well, one thing I know for sure."

"What's that?"

"No more drinking for me." she paused. "Well, I mean, no drinking a lot, well, just a little." he just nodded, then she smacked his leg again. "Hey, do you want to go do something today? Or just chill out here and relax?"

"We could relax. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Oh, okay." she stood up. "Before we chill and relax, let's order some breakfast."

Loki smiled. "Actually, that sounds good."

While Samantha was on the phone, ordering off the menu for room service, Loki was laying on the bed, looking up at the ceiling, thinking about the lies he told Samantha. He felt bad, but he didn't want to hurt her with the truth, because he knew that any of the stuff he did would, in fact hurt her, so he decided to keep his mouth shut, and spare her feelings. Loki hasn't been around her that long, but he definitely felt _something_ for this mortal woman.

"Okay." Samantha hung up the phone and tossed the menu on the night stand. "Breakfast is ordered and they should bring it soon." she sat down on her side of the bed and grabbed the remote. "I didn't know what to order, so I got a little bit of everything."

"I'm sure it'll be fine, whatever it is."

"Yeah, but I did get all the yummy stuff."

"Alright." Loki nodded.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Samantha stood up. "I'm gonna take a quick shower, before the food gets here." then she went into her suitcase, grabbed a pair of grey lounge pants and a navy blue tank top, and went into the bathroom.

Once Loki knew that Samantha was in the shower long enough, he smirked, waving his hand, then he heard "SHIT! THIS IS COLD!" she screamed out loud. Loki chuckled as he waved his hand again, and the water was back to where Samantha had it, then he closed his eyes with a slight smile on his face.

...

After Loki and Samantha ate breakfast, or rather, their lunch, they relaxed on the bed snacking and watching TV for the rest of the day. Loki, for once in his life, he really enjoyed himself, being around her and he wouldn't want it any other way.

The sun had gone down, about an hour ago, and it was pretty dark outside when Samantha turned the volume down on the TV, and turned to face Loki. "So, tell me something."

He raised his eyebrow, curiously. "Tell you what?"

"What's it like in Asgard?"

"Very similar, but very different, if that makes any sense. We have people, water, places to live, but we have no means to the technology you all do. It's a beautiful place."

"Do you miss it?"

"No."

Samantha stared at him a little confused. "Then why do you want to go back so bad?"

"To have a chat with my… father."

"Oh." she nodded and by the look on Loki's face, she could tell that he didn't want to talk about it. "I used to have Daddy issues, as well." she said, laying on her side, holding her head up with her hand.

Loki stared at her for a second. "What?"

"When Jane and I were younger… growing up, she was always the good girl and I was the screw up. Jane was his golden child that went to college and I didn't and I was cast aside. Nothing was ever good enough and I was never good enough." Samantha looked down. "And it's always been that way, up until he died. Sometimes, even though he's not here, it still feels that way."

Loki leaned up, inches away from Samantha and lifted her chin with his two fingers to look at him. "I know exactly how you feel and I'm sorry you had to go through that." he rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "But don't you ever think that you are not good enough for anyone. You have _nothing_ to prove to no one." he inched closer to her face. "You're beautiful and perfect, just the way you are."

Samantha smiled, and before she knew it, Loki was kissing her lips, and swiftly moved on top of her. After ten minutes of making out, Loki stopped himself, and smirked at her. "What?" she raised her eyebrow, not exactly sure why he stopped in the first place. Loki didn't respond, then all of a sudden both of their clothes were completely off. "Loki!" she giggled, trying to cover herself with the blanket. "Cheater." he laughed out loud, then looked into her eyes, removing the blanket with one of his hands. "Loki." she tried pulling it back, but he wouldn't let her have it.

Loki's eyes traveled from her lips. her neck, down her body, then back up to her warm light brown eyes. "You're so beautiful, Samantha, embrace it." with butterflies fluttering crazy in her stomach, she grabbed Loki's face with both hands, and crashed his lips on hers. "Wait…" he backed up.

"What?"

He waved his hand and all the lights and the TV was off. "Much better." he said, then continued kissing Samantha all over.


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Avengers. I own NOTHING from Thor. I own NOTHING from Marvel… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

><p>…Chapter Six…<p>

For the past two weeks, it has been very eventful for Samantha. The week before, she stayed with Loki in her hotel room. Neither of them wanted to leave each other sight. Lounging in bed, watching TV or movies. They'd go on little road trips to where ever the road took them, and they would just relax.

But the week after, Samantha hardly saw Loki at all, and she has been hanging out with Jane, more than usual, and was also hanging around Darcy and Erik as well, but what she really wanted was to be with Loki. For some reason, he's been distant towards her, and she really didn't know why, plus he hasn't even been pushing her to bug Jane to working on getting him to Asgard, which she was still dreading the future back stabbing.

...

It was Saturday night and for the whole day, Samantha's been hanging out at Jane's lab, watching her work and helping her out with trying to get Thor back, and she was completely exhausted.

It was after ten thirty when Samantha walked into her hotel room, then she shut and locked the top lock. "Shit." she muttered. "Long ass day."

"Where have you been?"

Samantha jumped a little bit and turned around, seeing Loki sitting at the table. Once she relaxed a bit, she crossed her arms, glaring at him. "I could ask you the same question."

"I was out."

"Yeah, well." Samantha shrugged. "So was I."

Loki sighed, as he stood up. "I'm sorry that I have been absent, leaving you alone."

"And avoiding me."

"Yes." he slightly nodded, stepping closer to her. "Avoiding you."

"And I can't understand why. I mean, all last week, it was just me and you, just _us_… and then, you ditch me, to go who the hell knows where…"

"Samantha." he cut her off, putting his finger to her lips. "I know and if I hurt you in any way, I apologize." he put both hands on her neck and smiled a little. "I did miss you, however." she chuckled, then he looked into her eyes. "Will you forgive me? I swear not to hurt you again."

There was something in Loki's eyes that told Samantha otherwise, because in the end, no matter what or who's side she was on, getting hurt and - or getting her heart broken was inevitable, but she slowly nodded anyway. "Yeah, you're forgiven."

Loki gave her a kiss on her lips, then rested his forehead on hers. "Thank you." he whispered.

Suddenly, Loki backed up and smirked, making Samantha raise her eyebrow. "What?"

Loki waved his hand and dimmed the lights down low, and raised Samantha's arms in the air, slowly lifting her shirt over her head, and tossed it to the side. Samantha slowly took Loki's shirt off as well, and after she tossed it, Loki's fingers traveled down her body to her jeans, where they stopped, and then he unbuttoned the button, and unzipped the zipper, and slid them down to the ground.

Samantha stepped out of them and kicked her jeans to the side with her foot, and smirked, taking Loki's pants off, but he waved his hand, and all of a sudden, he was standing there, completely naked, then she chuckled. "So, it's like that?" he got closer to her and he smirked as he snapped his fingers, her matching bra and boyshorts were gone, then she narrowed her eyes at him. "Cheater."

Loki smiled as he grabbed both of her hands as he sat down on the edge of the bed, and looked up at her. "You are so beautiful."

"Thank you." she blushed, as Loki grabbed her hips, and fell back on the bed, pulling her on top of him, then Samantha kissed him all over.

...

The next day, it was around eleven o'clock, Samantha and Loki were laying on the bed, tangled up in the sheets, and watching some TV. "You know." Loki said, lightly tickling her back. "This technology you have, astounds me… and there's so much you can do with it."

"I know, right? You see what we have now." she traced circles on his nipple with her finger. "Imagine what it'd be like in twenty more years. We'll be way far advanced by then."

"Really?" she nodded, with a little laugh. "What's so funny?"

"When I was five years old, I used to watch this cartoon called The Jetsons, and it was cool because to me, I actually thought they lived up in the universe. Their buildings were long poles with big domes on the top and there was no telling how far down that pole went or what exactly it was connected to, but the other cool thing was… they all had flying cars."

"Flying cars?" Loki lifted his head a little. "Really?"

"Yeah… and what I'm getting at is, when I was five, I always thought that by the time I was the age I am now, we'd all be living like the Jetsons, with our flying cars and whatnot."

"Wow." Loki laid his head back on the pillow. "Is there a chance that could happen?"

"Not even close, but who knows. It would be pretty cool and weird." Samantha heavily sighed. "Loki, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well." she rested her chin on his chest and looked at him. "What exactly is this between us? I mean, you'll leave to Asgard, then what?"

"Sam…" he paused, looking into her eyes, but before Loki could finish, there was a knock on the door.

"Uh." Samantha sat up a little bit. "Who is it?"

"It's Darcy!"

"Okay, hang on!" she yelled back and glanced at Loki. "You gotta disappear."

"Alright." he gave her a kiss, a long one, then vanished.

"Hurry up, Sam!" Darcy yelled.

"Alright!" she got up from the bed and wrapped the top sheet around her.

_"I'm right here."_ Loki said, in her mind.

Samantha nodded as she went to the door, and opened it. "What's up, Dar…cy." her eyes widened a little, seeing who was with her. "And Steve, what a surprise." she chuckled. "What's going on?"

"We got a situation."

"And why are you wrapped in a sheet, Sam?"

Samantha glanced at Darcy. "It was too hot in here, so I decided to go commando while I slept." she rolled her eyes, seeing the weird look that Steve was giving her. "Anyway, what's the situation?"

"Well." Steve started. "You need to pack your bags."

"For what?"

"I can't discuss that right now." Steve shook his head. "You'll be briefed at headquarters."

"Headquarters, huh? What is it like the Bat cave?" she chuckled.

"Something like that." Steve nodded.

"Come on, Sam… Jane and Erik are already there, now it's our turn."

"Alright, alright, let me get dressed and get my shit together."

"You got ten minutes, Sammy."

"Thanks, Dad." she gave Steve a half ass salute, then she shut the door, locked it, and grabbed her suitcase, putting it on the bed. "Loki?" she whispered, taking out some clothes.

"Yes?" he appeared in the chair, fully dressed.

"I'm sure you heard that I gotta go."

"I heard." he nodded. "But did they tell you why?"

"No." she headed towards the bathroom, but Loki got up and grabbed her arm, pulling her to him. "What?"

"Nothing, just…" he crashed his lips on hers and kissed her. A minute later, he rested his forehead on hers. "I just wanted a kiss."

"That's fine, but you kiss me like you're never gonna see me again or something." she chuckled, walking into the bathroom. "I'll get dressed now." a few minutes later, Samantha walked out wearing dark jeans and a black cami. As she was putting on her black Chucks, she noticed that Loki was nowhere in the room. "Loki?" she whispered, then found a note on the pillow, and she picked it up to read it.

_"Samantha,_  
><em>I apologize in advance for leaving so abruptly, because I know why they're here to pick you up and you'll know why I had to, at least, have one more night with you. I just wanted to say that I'm very sorry and I hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive me. I NEVER EVER meant to hurt you, please understand that and please be safe. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you. I couldn't bare it.<em>  
><em>- Loki.<em>  
><em>P.S. Destroy this after you've read it."<em>

Samantha stared at the piece of paper, confused as ever, then she heard yelling from Darcy. "Shit, hang on!" she yelled back and folded the note and shoved it deep into her pocket. She took a few deep breaths to calm her nerves, quickly packed up everything that was hers, and walked outside.

Steve saw the look on her face and raised his eyebrow. "Sammy, you okay?"

"Yeah." she lied. "Peachy."

"Alright." he nodded, then as he grabbed her luggage and stuff, she got into the SUV with Darcy. Once Steve was done, he got into the drivers seat, and drove off.

"So, where exactly are we going?" Samantha asked, breaking the silence.

"We have a base in New York at Stark Industries, and we're going there." Steve explained.

"Stark? As in Tony Stark?" she paused. "Iron Man?"

"Yeah." Darcy smacked Samantha's leg. "Wait until you meet him, he's hilarious."

"Okay." she slowly nodded. "Cool." then she looked out the window, watching the scenery go by, thinking about the note that Loki left her.

* * *

><p>AN: OMFG! I can't freaking wait to see Avengers! I'm super super excited and I may be more excited to see it than my son, and he LOVES super hero movies. Lol. I think it's because I LOVE Tom Hiddleston and I'll definitely be rooting for Loki, the entire movie. HA! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And R&R!


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Avengers. I own NOTHING from Thor. I own NOTHING from Marvel… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

><p>…Chapter Seven…<p>

After a five hour plane ride, non-stop, Steve, Darcy, and Samantha finally arrived at Stark Industries, about an hour after that or so later. They walked into the building and went into the elevator, then Steve pressed the star 10 button, and the doors closed.

"Hey." Samantha heard and glanced up at Steve. "Are you okay?"

"Not really. I have this, uh, thing with elevators."

As the elevator started moving down, Steve saw Samantha starting to panic. "Just hold her." Darcy mouthed to him.

Steve wrapped his arms around her. "I got you." he whispered in her ear.

Samantha just nodded into his chest as she felt the elevator moving, hoping that it would end soon. When they reached the bottom, down below ten stories, Steve let go of her as the doors opened, and she chuckled, looking around. "So, are we in the Bat cave or what?"

Darcy nudged her arm. "Let's go, Sam."

Samantha noticed the different tone in Darcy's voice and thought it was a little strange as they walked into a conference room - where she saw Jane, Erik, and Clint. She recognized Tony Stark, but the six other people, she's never seen before, sitting at a long table.

"Have a seat." the man with the eye patch, at the head of the table offered. After the three of them sat down in the empty chairs, the man continued, looking right at Samantha. "Miss Foster…"

"Please." she held up her hand, cutting him off. "Just call me Sam."

"Okay, Sam… first, let me introduce everyone." he pointed one by one. "Agent Natasha Romanoff - AKA Black Widow, Dr. Bruce Banner - Hulk, Tony Stark - Iron Man, Thor." he paused. "Them, plus Steve - Captain America and Clint - Hawkeye are the Avengers."

Samantha's eyes widened a little, staring at Thor. _"When the hell did she bring him back?"_ she thought to herself.

"I'm Director Nick Fury, that's Agent Coulson, and Agent Maria Hill - we are SHIELD." he cleared his throat, getting her attention. "The reason why you were brought here today, is because we have reason to believe that we - as in the people of this world - is in danger. Tell me something, Sam… have you been in contact with Loki?"

Samantha saw the looks that everyone was giving her and she figured that lying would be pointless. "Yes." she sighed in defeat. "I have."

"When?" Thor asked.

"The first time was over two and a half months ago, at my job in San Diego, and again, two weeks ago, the night I came into town."

"Did Loki tell you why he was here or what he wanted?"

Samantha narrowed her eyes at Fury, crossing her arms. "What's this really about?"

"He created an army to destroy the world with everyone in it."

"Wait, what?" Samantha was confused, and sat up a little. "No way. Why would he do that?"

"Because, Sam." Jane spoke up. "By bringing Thor back, Loki lost his chance to go to Asgard."

"And_ that_ pissed him off." Tony added, taking a sip of his Scotch. "He's hell bent on taking over."

"Oh, no." she put her head in her hands. _"I can't believe this is happening."_ she thought, then looked up. "Okay, I knew he wanted to go back to Asgard, but he never said nothing to me about any of his army."

"And why would he?" Natasha asked. "He's the master of deceit, lies, and mayhem."

"Sam." Fury started. "Do you recall that block of buildings that blew up in Santa Fe, a few weeks ago?"

"Yeah, the news said that there was some kind of gas leak, that caused a chain reaction."

"No, Sweetheart." Tony shook his head. "All of that was Loki's handy work."

"When exactly did that happen?"

"The night you met Steve and Clint, at the bar." Natasha added.

Samantha started thinking back to that night, what they said before she left Loki in the hotel room and the conversation with him the next morning. _"I stayed, like you asked."_ she remembered what he told her, then her eyes widened a little, realizing that he lied to her face. "Perfect." she slammed her head on the table.

"Now." Fury crossed his arms. "I suggest you stay here, until we capture Loki, and eliminate the problem."

Samantha snapped her head up. "Eliminate? What do you mean? You're gonna just kill him?"

"He's a threat to everyone and we have no choice. We will do what we have to… to protect the people." Fury explained.

Samantha glanced at Thor. "He's your brother, right? You're just going to sit back and let it happen?"

Thor sighed. "He made his choice and there is nothing I can say or do to stop him."

"Well, then." she glanced at Fury. "Just let me talk to him. I'll get him to change his mind."

Fury shook his head. "We won't take the chance of him hurting or possibly killing you."

Thor glanced at Samantha. "You have no idea what Loki's capable of or what he will do when someone or something gets in his path."

"No." she shook her head. "I honestly believe that wouldn't physically hurt me."

"How can you be sure?" Natasha asked.

"I just…" she paused, seeing all eyes on her, then she looked down. "I just know, okay? I have a strong feeling in my gut that he won't."

"Well, again, Sam." Fury sighed. "We're not taking the chance of putting you in the line of fire."

Samantha sighed in defeat, leaning back in the chair. "What the fuck ever." she mumbled.

Fury frowned, then glanced over at Jane. "Go ahead and show Sam where she'll be staying."

"Okay." Jane stood up, as did Samantha, then both of them walked out, and went down the long hallway, into a room. "You can stay in here, until everything blows over." Samantha just nodded, looking around seeing a full size bed, dressers, a desk, closet, a flat screen TV, and a bathroom. "Sam." Jane said, breaking the silence. "Why didn't you say anything about Loki?"

Samantha crossed her arms. "How long has Thor been here?"

"For three days."

"What?" Samantha looked at her incredulously. "And all that time we've been hanging out, figuring out a way to get him back, he was already here? Making me busting my ass to help you, when you didn't even need it?"

"Well, you failed to mention to us that Loki had been with you."

Samantha shrugged. "I didn't think it was important."

"It wasn't important!" Jane shouted. "Almost five months ago, he sent the Destroyer to kill Thor, his friends, the town, and us… and you didn't think that him being here wasn't important? Have you lost your damn mind?"

"Actually I haven't, but thanks for asking." she smirked.

"Jesus, Sam, can't you take anything serious?"

"Uh… no. Why should I? Life is too damn short to be so serious all the time. Damn, live a little, Jane! Get that stick out of your ass and stop being a bitch about it. Hell, go get laid or something. Maybe that will calm your nerves." Jane just glared at Samantha a few seconds, then shook her head, before storming out. "UGH!" Samantha groaned out loud, falling back on the bed. "I can't believe this shit is happening."

"Hey." she heard, then lifted her head, and looked over seeing Steve leaning on the door frame. "Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah." she sat up. "Just having a disagreement with Jane, but I'm fine."

"I heard." he nodded.

Samantha waved her hand. "It's nothing new. We're always fighting about something and if it ain't one thing, it's another."

"Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm good."

"Alright." he nodded again. "I'm here if you need to talk."

"Thanks." she smiled, then he smiled back, before he turned around, and walked down the hallway. "Perfect." she groaned out loud and closed her eyes. "Just fucking perfect." Suddenly, Samantha's eyes widened as she jumped quickly out of the bed and ran into the bathroom to throw up in the toilet.

* * *

><p>AN: It's a bit on the short side, but enjoy this awesomeness anyways!


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Avengers. I own NOTHING from Thor. I own NOTHING from Marvel… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

><p>…Chapter Eight…<p>

"I knew it was a mistake for her to be here!" Jane kind of yelled, going through her suitcase. "But you _had_ to tell her to come anyway."

"Well, what's done is done, Jane." Darcy shrugged. "Yes, I told her to come, sue me, alright? I just thought the both of you could reconnect again."

Jane stopped what she was doing and glared at her friend. "Yeah, well, it didn't work."

"Of course not." Darcy stood up from the chair. "You know what, Jane, you're lucky. At least you have _someone_, some family, even if it is _only_ Sam. I, on the other hand, have _no one_. Be glad and grateful you do have her in your life." and with that, Darcy stormed out of Jane's room, and after a moment, she bumped into something hard, which almost knocked her down.

"Oh, sorry about that."

"It's okay, Steve… where were you headed?" she asked, straightening herself out.

"On my way back to Sammy's room. She's sick."

Darcy raised her eyebrow. "Really?" then both of them went into Samantha's room and heard her groan in the bathroom.

"Sammy." Steve called out. "You doing alright in there?"

"Yeah, Sam." Darcy lightly knocked. "Are you okay?"

"No." she groaned again. "Goooo away."

Darcy turned to Steve. "I'll go in and take care of her."

"You sure?"

"Uh-huh, I got this."

"Alright." he nodded. "Let me know if she needs anything… hope you feel better, Sammy. " he called out.

"Yeaaaah…" she mumbled out loud.

"Later." Steve said, before walking out of the room.

Once Darcy knew he was gone, she went into the bathroom and saw Samantha sitting on the floor with her head laying on the toilet. "Ugh! That's so unsanitary, Sam. Toilet seats are gross, don't put your face on it."

"My face isn't on it." Samantha lifted her head and rested it on her arm. "Better?"

"Much." Darcy nodded, then sat on the tub. "So, what's going on?"

"I don't know… it might have been something I ate." she paused to think. "Or maybe I haven't ate at all… I really don't know."

"Or maybe." Darcy started to think, then laughed. "With that time you've been hanging around with Loki, maybe you're carrying his demon child." Samantha glared up at her and Darcy quickly stopped laughing. "No, no, Sam, I was kidding."

Samantha started to think back, then her eyes widened a little. "Oh, shit." she slowly shook her head. "Well, kidding or not… it's a possibility."

"What?" Darcy looked at her incredulously. "Oh, no, Sam! Really? You actually slept with him? Why?"

Samantha wiped her mouth and flushed the toilet, before leaning against the wall. "First time was around ten weeks ago, in San Diego, but then, he wasn't Loki, he changed himself to someone else, and tricked me, plus me being drunk didn't help either. The other times…"

"Other times? There were other times?"

"Yes." Samantha nodded. "But those times, it was all Loki."

"Oh, my God, I can't believe I'm gonna ask you this, but how many?"

"Three, but that was in a span of the two weeks, I've been in New Mexico."

The light bulb clicked on in Darcy's head, then she made a face. "Ugh, Sam! That's why you were wrapped up in that sheet? Gross."

"Well." Samantha shrugged, then looked seriously at Darcy. "Until I figure if I am or not… not a word to _anyone_. Not my sister, Fury, or even Steve. Hell, even Thor. Nobody can know, okay?"

"I won't say anything." Darcy put her hands up. "I promise, but… they will think something's up with you being sick and cranky, not to mention, your belly expanding."

"Shit." Samantha smacked her head with her hand. "I'll think of something and maybe wear bigger clothing to hide it for as long as I can." she brought her knees to her chest and rested her head on them. "First, Fury wants to kill Loki and now, this." suddenly, she slowly lifted her head. "Oh, no."

"What?" Darcy asked.

"If I am pregnant, hypothetically speaking… I drank all that alcohol. First time I met Loki, like I said, I was drunk then, and the other time was the night at the bar. I was completely smashed." Samantha started to cry a little. "What if something is or goes wrong with the baby?"

"Sam, the father of your child is Loki - the God of Mischief and Trickery - full of magic and power. Key word is, he's a _God_." Darcy gave her a tissue. "All of that and you're worried about a little alcohol here and there?"

"Oh, shit!" Samantha quickly stood up. "You're right… I need to find out if I am, now! And you're coming with me."

Darcy grabbed her arm. "Wait, we can't go anywhere, not now at least."

"We can and we will." she pulled Darcy with her. "Let's go."

Both of them were almost out the door, when they heard a familiar voice. "Hold it. Where do you two think you are going?"

"Well, Fury." Samantha turned around, as did Darcy. "We have to make a little trip to the drug store."

"For what, exactly?"

"Oh, you know, Darcy and I need our women things." Fury raised his one eyebrow. "Like, tampons, pads, Midol… and some chocolate, lots of chocolate."

Fury groaned, slightly shaking his head, then waved his hand. "Just go."

"Thank you." Samantha smiled, as Darcy let out a breath of relief. "Bye."

"Hey, Sam." Fury called out. "Steve is going with you."

"Awesome." she gave him a fake smile. "We'll wait in the car." then they walked out the door. "Darcy." she whispered. "You grab the test while I distract Steve with the tampons."

"They're in the same aisle."

"Oh, right… well, grab one while I'm getting the chocolate."

"Fine." Darcy said, getting in the backseat of the black Chevy Tahoe.

Samantha got into the front seat as Steve was walking up. "Relax, Darcy, we got this."

A few seconds later, Steve got into the car, and started it. "So, we're going to get you two… women things?"

Samantha laughed. "Is that what Fury said? Women things?"

"Yes, his words exactly."

"Okay, well, yeah." Samantha nodded. "We need a drug store, like, STAT."

"You got it." Steve chuckled, then he drove off. "You're not sick anymore?"

"No, not right now." Samantha shook her head. "It was just something I ate, but I'm fine." she said, looking out the window.

...

As soon as the three of them walked into the drug store, Samantha reached behind and smacked Darcy's ass, then nodded her head, as she linked her arm with Steve's. "I am in need of some chocolate."

Once Darcy knew that Samantha had Steve completely distracted, she hurried over to the pregnancy tests, grabbed one, and went over to the pharmacy to pay for it. After that, she took both tests out of the box and shoved them in her sleeve. As she was walking away, she grabbed a box of Midol, and caught up to Steve and Samantha. "Got the Midol." she waved it, then as she walked by, she dropped the tests in Samantha's purse.

"Awesome." Samantha looked at Steve. "How 'bout you wait in the car, while we get our women things? I'm sure you don't want to be there for that."

"No, not really." he laughed. "Don't take too long." he said, before walking out of the store.

"Damn." Samantha laughed, looking into her purse, then glanced up at Darcy. "You're like a ninja."

"I know, right? Here's the plan… you go take the tests and I'll grab everything we need, and we'll meet back here to pay for it."

Samantha handed Darcy the little basket that she was carrying, with the chocolate already inside. "Okay, go." then both of them split up. She went straight into the bathroom and went into the first stall, then took a few deep breaths before taking out both tests and peeing on both of them. After she washed her hands, she went back into the stall to see the results.

Double positive. Samantha was staring at two separate plus signs.

"Oh, shit." she muttered, then she quickly wrapped one of them up in a paper towel and shoved it in the bottom of her purse, and threw the other one away, before washing her hands a last time, and walking out of the bathroom.

Darcy looked up and saw Samantha headed towards her. "Hey, I bought the stuff. Did you take the test?"

"Yeah, both… let's just go."

"Wait… are you knocked up or what?" tears started falling down her cheeks as she nodded, then Darcy heavily sighed. "Oh, shit… well, come on. Steve's waiting in the car. We'll figure this out, Sam, I promise." then both of them walked out to the car and got in.

"Got everything?" Steve asked, starting the engine.

"Yep." Darcy lifted the bag in her hands. "We're set for the next few months."

"Awesome." he drove off and realized that Samantha was sitting the back seat, staring out the window. "Sammy, you okay?" he asked, looking at her through the rear viewed mirror.

"Yeah." she slightly nodded. "I'm peachy."

...

After the three of them got back to headquarters, Samantha went straight into her room and locked the door. She laid on the bed and cried. She couldn't believe that she was pregnant, especially with Loki's child - that was a whole 'nother shit storm.

"Sam?" she heard. "It's Darcy, can I come in?"

"Not right now, please."

"Okay, I'll leave you alone for a while."

"Thanks." Samantha sniffled, then curled up under the covers, wishing that Loki was there next to her. Holding her and telling her that everything would be okay, but she knew deep down that she wouldn't see him for a while, mainly because of the fact that Fury, SHIELD, and the Avengers, wants to 'eliminate' him. She cried a little more, feeling like everything was falling apart.

...

It was getting late and Steve noticed that he hasn't seen Samantha since they got back from the drug store earlier, then he found Jane sitting in the dining area with Thor. "Hey, Jane?" he sat on top of the table, next to her. "Have you talked to Sam at all?"

"Nope."

"Okay, well, I think you should."

Jane raised her eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because she's going through something and she won't say what, but I can tell that whatever it is, it's really bothering her."

"Yeah, Jane." Thor nodded. "Maybe you should talk to your sister."

Jane heavily sighed. "Fine, I'll talk to her, but I'll need some time before we do. We got into a fight earlier and I really don't want to right now."

"Fair enough." Steve hopped off the table. "Good night, Guys." then he walked out.

Jane glanced up and saw the way that Thor was looking at her. "What?"

"She's your sister… if you do not talk to her and makes things right between you two, and something happens, then it will be too late." he rested his hand on top of hers. "Just like it's too late for Loki and I, but it's not too late for you and Samantha."

"Okay." she rested her head on his chest. "I'll talk to her… just give me a day or two, and I will."


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Avengers. I own NOTHING from Thor. I own NOTHING from Marvel… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

><p>…Chapter Nine…<p>

Steve woke up the next morning to the smell of food, so he got up to investigate. After putting on a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt, he walked down to the dining area and heard some noises coming from the kitchen. Once Steve went through the double doors, he stopped in his tracks and kept quiet.

Over by the stove, was Samantha dancing around and listening to music with ear buds in her ears, wearing a black tank top and shorts, cooking bacon. He just stood there watching her look adorable and he couldn't help but to smile.

Suddenly, Samantha turned her head and saw Steve staring at her, so she stopped. "Oh, shit." she removed the ear buds. "I'm sorry."

"For what? Cooking?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Steve got closer and leaned against the counter. "I smelled the bacon. That's what woke me up."

"Yeah, I got hungry, so I figured I'd cook some breakfast for whoever wants some."

"Wow." Steve smiled.

Samantha raised her eyebrow. "What?"

"It's just you… you seemed like you were upset and down yesterday, and today, you're smiling and dancing around."

"Yeah, well." she put the finished bacon off to the side and turned off the burner. "I thought all night about some things, but now, I'm totally over it and I'm moving on, because there's nothing I can do to change it, so I figure I just let it go."

"Change what?" Steve saw the look on her face, then grabbed her hand, pulling her closer to him, but she wouldn't look at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Steve…"

"Whatever it is, I'll help you anyway I can." she looked up at him and a tear fell down her cheek. "You can tell me."

Samantha sighed in defeat. "Fine, but you can't tell anyone, especially my sister or anyone from SHIELD." she shook her head. "Nobody can know, well, Darcy knows, but that's it."

"Sammy, I promise I won't say anything. You got my word."

"Okay." she took a few deep breaths and wrapped her arms around her middle. "I took a few tests and I'm pregnant… and I'm pretty sure Loki is the father."

"Loki's? Really?" he stared at her a little disappointed, which she ignored, but nodded anyway, then Steve sighed. "Oh, Sammy."

"And I don't." she slightly shook her head. "I don't know what to do."

"Come here." he gave her a hug, then she rested her head on his chest. "I'll help you figure it out, okay?" she nodded, as he rubbed her back. "It'll be alright."

"Ooh, something smells good!" both of them heard Tony's voice, then broke apart from the hug before he poked his head into the kitchen. "What's going on in here?" he saw Samantha at the stove and Steve just hopped up to sit on the counter. "Huh? Huh?"

"Just cooking breakfast, Tony." Samantha smiled at him. "You want some?"

"Yeah, sure." he narrowed his eyes at Steve. "Is that all… that's going on here?"

"Yep." Steve snatched a piece of bacon off the plate and took a bite. "Just breakfast."

Samantha pointed a pair of tongs at Tony. "It'll be ready in, like, ten minutes, so… let everyone know, please."

"Alright." he nodded, before he walked out.

Steve hopped off the counter and made sure Tony was gone. "That was close." then he went up to Samantha and leaned in to whisper. "If you need me for anything, I'm here."

"Thank you." she gave him a weak smile. "I mean, you don't have to."

"I know, but I want to." he gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Everything will be okay."

Samantha slowly nodded, then Steve walked out of the kitchen. "Holy shit." she muttered. "What the hell am I doing?" she shook her head, then started cooking the eggs. _"I really need to talk to Loki."_ she thought. _"Before they kill him. Maybe he won't try and destroy the world if I tell him that he could possibly be having a child."_

...

Later on that night, with a little more pushing from Thor, Jane finally got the nerve to talk to her sister. She went over to her room and knocked on the door. "Come in." she heard.

Jane took a deep breath, before walking in. "Hey, Sam."

"Well." Samantha shut her laptop. "I didn't expect you to come in here, ever."

"I know… I just wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Well, thanks for breakfast this morning."

Samantha scoffed. "That's what you came in here to talk to me about?" she crossed her arms. "Was breakfast?"

"No, not just that." Jane sat down on the bed. "I wanted to tell you that I was sorry… for the way I've been towards you and I should have told you about Thor."

Samantha nodded. "And I should have told you about Loki, but he didn't want me to."

"Well, we're both sorry about things, and for what it's worth, I'm really glad that you're here and you're safe."

"Well, honestly, Jane… I know that Loki wouldn't hurt me."

"Maybe not, but what about his army he created? They could hurt you."

"Possibly." Samantha shrugged. "But I highly doubt he'd let them or allow it."

"How can you be so sure?" Jane asked, curiously.

"Trust me, it's the one thing I'm absolutely certain about… in this whole fucked up situation."

Jane stared at her, a few seconds before nodding. "Okay, Sam, I believe you." she gave her a hug. "I do love you… you know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know." Samantha let go and smiled. "I love you too. Night, Jane."

"Good night, Sam." Jane smiled at her, then walked out of the room.

"That was interesting." Samantha chuckled, as she put her laptop away. She turned off the light and crawled into bed, then closed her eyes.

"Sammy!"

She heard fifteen minutes later, literally on the verge of sleep. "What?" she groaned, then when the lights flicked on, she rolled over, covering her eyes. "Really, Steve?"

"Yeah, really." he shut the door and sat down next to her.

The smell of something seeped into Samantha nose and she snapped her head up. "Ooh, what's that?"

Steve laughed out loud. "I knew this would get you up. You want some?"

Samantha sat up and saw a chocolaty brownie with vanilla ice cream on the top with Hershey's syrup dripping down the sides. Her mouth watered as she nodded. "Yes, please."

"Good thing, I have two spoons." he pulled another one out from behind him and handed it to her.

"Thank you." she said, before she dove right in.

"You're very welcome." he stared at her while he watched her eat. Smiling at the way she was stuffing her face. It was adorable to him, then he remembered the real reason he went in there, and heavily sighed. "Can I, uh, talk to you about something?"

"Yeah, sure." she nodded. "What's up?"

Steve took a deep breath. "I'm sorry about earlier."

"What happened earlier?" she asked, confused.

"After you told me that Loki was or could be the father of your baby, I kind of freaked out, and I was avoiding you."

"Oh." she slightly shook her head. "I didn't even notice."

"Well, I'm sorry anyway." he put his spoon in the bowl. "I said that if you needed me then I'd be there, so." he paused, looking into her eyes. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I hope not." Samantha smiled, then she swiped some chocolate from the bottom of the bowl, and smeared it on Steve cheek. "And you're forgiven." she laughed, making him laugh.

"Gee, thanks, Sammy." he was still laughing a little bit and wiped it with his hand, then stood up. "It's been a long day with all the training, so I'm going to sleep."

"Awe, you're no fun." she pouted.

"We'll have some fun next time." Steve took the bowl and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. "Good night, Sammy."

"Good night."

"You want the light off?"

"Yeah." she nodded, laying back down. "Hey, Steve?"

"Yes?" he turned around to face her.

"Thank you for the delicious ice cream."

"No problem." he smiled. "Night." then he shut off the light, and shut the door behind him.

"That was interesting as well." Samantha chuckled, getting comfortable, then she closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Avengers. I own NOTHING from Thor. I own NOTHING from Marvel… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

><p>…Chapter Ten…<p>

…One month later…

Samantha started wearing baggy clothing, like, bigger shirts and loose fitting jeans or lounge pants, and yoga pants, just something more comfortable, because her, Darcy, and Steve's been noticing that she's been showing a little bit, and Samantha still has to hid it from everyone.

Lately, Samantha and Steve's been spending a lot of time together and as much as she enjoys being around him, she misses Loki terribly. When she isn't hanging with Steve, she's either hanging out with Jane or Darcy, or in her room on her laptop, while he, Clint, Natasha, Thor, Bruce, and Tony are training for Loki's upcoming take over. She's also gotten closer with Tony and Clint, in a 'big brothers' type of way.

...

Fury had allowed Samantha to leave headquarters to go to her doctors appointment, which she told him that it was a yearly check up and she just couldn't put it off any longer, but it really wasn't. This was her first time seeing any kind of doctor for the baby. Even though Fury didn't know the real reason, he didn't care, as long as someone went with her, so she had Steve go.

Steve was in the waiting room, while Samantha had gone in for her check up. After twenty minutes, she walked out, and went up to him, and he looked up. "So, how is everything?" he asked, putting a magazine down next to him.

"Well, the baby wasn't cooperating during the ultrasound, so we couldn't see if it was a girl or boy. I, on the other hand, think that it was too soon, but whatever." she chuckled.

"Bummer." Steve stood up. "Maybe next time."

"Yeah, but other than that, I'm healthy, the baby is healthy, and growing the way it should be."

"Good, that's good, since his father is, you know who." Samantha smacked his arm and he chuckled a little. "I'm kidding… so, you ready to go?"

"Yeah." she nodded, then they walked out of the doctors office, and got into the car.

Steve started the engine and drove off. "Anywhere else you want to go?"

"Nah, we shouldn't. Fury might send the Calvary or something."

"Yeah." Steve chuckled. "You're probably right." then he gave her a slight smile, before holding her hand. Samantha glanced down and smiled a little, then laced her fingers with his, and looked out the window, enjoying the ride.

After Steve and Samantha got to headquarters, he parked the car in it's spot, and got out. Samantha opened her door, but when she got out, she suddenly felt dizzy, and lost her footing, making her hit her head on the corner of the car door. She would have almost hit the ground, but Steve caught her in time. "Shit, Sammy, are you okay?"

"Yeah." she took a few deep breaths, before standing up straight. "I stood up too fast and I got dizzy. I'm fine, really."

"You're bleeding. Your head." he shut the car door and grabbed her hand. "Let's get you a band-aid." then both of them went inside.

...

Fury gazed through the one sided mirror, keeping his eye on Loki - who was chained up and surrounded by guards, ready to shoot him if necessary. Not too long ago, Fury had the Avengers - minus Steve - to capture Loki and bring him in.

When he questioned Loki about his plans, Loki told him that he had a sudden change of heart. Of course, him being the God of Lies, Fury nor the rest of the agents or Avengers believed a word that came out of his mouth. But what was odd about this whole situation - how easy it was to capture him. Loki didn't even put up a fight and they wanted to know why.

Fury nodded over at Coulson. "Get him in the cage."

"Alright." he walked out of the little room and opened the door to the other. "Let's go." he told the guards, then them and Loki walked down the hallway.

As Loki turned his head, he glanced in the window and his eyes widened - where he saw Samantha sitting on the counter with the guy he knew as Captain America, right in front of her, putting a band-aid on her forehead.

Samantha looked beautiful, of course. She had some kind of glow to her as she was smiling and laughing, but then what he saw next made his blood boil. He turned his head forward and kept walking with the guards figuring out his next move out of there, and with a little insurance.

...

"Thanks for putting on my band-aid, Doctor Steve."

"You're welcome, Sammy." he chuckled, smiling at her.

"Oh, am I interrupting?" both of them heard, moments later.

"No, Clint…" Samantha carefully hopped off the counter and smiled at him. "What's up?"

Clint ignored her question and looked right at Steve. "Suit up. We caught Loki."

"What?" Samantha's eyes widened.

"Yeah." he looked over at her. "He's in Banners cage."

"I'll be right there."

"Okay." Clint nodded at Steve, then walked out.

Steve saw the look on Samantha's face. "What?"

"With Loki caught, they're gonna kill him."

"He's a bad guy, Sammy, and he wants to destroy everything."

"He won't do anything, if I talk to him… please, I have to talk to him."

Steve sighed, seeing the sad look in her eyes. "Let me see what I can do."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." he kissed her forehead where the band-aid was. "I gotta go." she nodded, then he walked out of the room.

...

About two hours had passed and Fury told Samantha that her talking to Loki was a bad idea and he wouldn't let her, so she decided to take it upon herself to do it anyway. After she tricked the guards into leaving their post, she took a few deep breaths before going inside, and there he was - leaning up against the glass, staring at the ground, deep in thought. She went up the little steps and stood in front of him. "Loki?"

He snapped his head over and scoffed. "Well, well, well… Samantha, what are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you."

"For what?" he raised his hands. "We have nothing to discuss."

"What?" that stung her a little. "What do you mean?"

"You and I." he held one hand on the window, with anger and jealousy in his eyes. "Have _nothing_ to discuss." he repeated. "So, why are you even here?"

Samantha's eyes got all watery. "Why are you being like this?"

"Because, _Sammy_." she noticed the mocking tone as he rolled his eyes. "I do what I want." he chuckled, then slowly paced back and forth. "I told your friends that I had a change of heart, about my plans of ruling the Earth, but now." he stopped and glared at her. "I changed my mind."

"What? Why? Loki, you don't have to do this. They'll kill you if you do."

Loki shrugged. "They can try."

"I don't want them to kill you at all… you're important to me." Loki laughed out loud, then Samantha winced. "It's true."

"Important to you?" he looked at her incredulously.

"Yes, you are."

"And why should I believe you?"

"Because, I'm…" she paused and slightly shook her head. "Because you just are, okay?"

Loki smirked sadistically as he waved both of his hands, which revealed a blue floating cube in front of him. "Not good enough."

...

Steve couldn't find Samantha anywhere and he felt as is something was wrong as he went into the command room - where everyone else was at. Suddenly, he heard her voice on the intercom and his eyes flew to the screen. He saw her talking to Loki and then Steve glared at Fury. "I thought you weren't going to let her in there."

"We knew she'd go in there, regardless, with or without my permission, so we just want to see what would happen and if he'd tell her any kind of information."

"Oh, shit." Tony called out. "What the hell is that?"

"He has the Casket?" Thor asked, surprised. "Why does he have the Casket?"

"He turned blue."

Thor glanced at Clint, clearly in shock. "He's a Jotenn."

"A what?" Natasha asked.

"Frost Giant." he whispered, then him, the Avengers, Fury and the rest of the agents watched in horror as Loki froze the glass with the cube, break through it, and grab Samantha. Loki did a little wave to the camera, with a sadistic smile, then both of them vanished into thin air.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Avengers. I own NOTHING from Thor. I own NOTHING from Marvel… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

><p>…Chapter Eleven…<p>

Steve was the first one to run in, followed by Thor, Tony, Clint, then the others and went up to the broken glass. He noticed that there was some blood, then he looked up at Fury. "Just wanted to see what would happen? She's gone!" he yelled. "What exactly did you think was going to happen?"

Fury looked away. "We didn't think he'd do that. He was contained."

Steve glared at him a few seconds, before turning to Thor. "What was that he was holding before he turned blue?"

"It's called the Casket. My father Odin took it after he defeated King Laufey and the Frost Giants, long ago."

"Frost Giants?" Tony raised his eyebrow. "From what I remember from the myths, they're obviously blue and your brother is a big ass Smurf, like them too?"

"Smurf?" Thor looked confused. "I don't understand."

"I mean, him being blue."

Thor shook his head. "And I don't understand how he's a Frost Giant. All my life, he's never changed into one. He has just been my younger brother Loki."

"We have to find her."

"We will, Steve." Natasha nodded.

"How? Do you know where they went?" he looked around the room. "Does any of you?"

"No, we don't." Fury shook his head. "But we'll do everything we can to get her back."

Steve heavily sighed, leaning up against the railing. "Sam's pregnant…" he stopped there, not wanting to reveal to any of them that Loki was the father.

As everyone snapped their heads up at Steve in shock, they all heard. "Sam's what?"

"Jane." Thor went up to her as Darcy and Erik ran in, seconds behind her.

"Sam's pregnant?" she asked, to clarify and Steve nodded, then saw the glass cage broken. "What happened? Where is she?" her eyes widened. "Where's Loki?"

"My brother has taken her." Thor replied, quietly.

"Taken her where?" she demanded.

"We don't know." Tony shook his head. "They just disappeared. He froze the glass, busted out, and grabbed her."

"What do you mean he froze the glass?"

Thor sighed. "Evidently, Loki is a Frost Giant, and he has the Casket in his possession. He must have got it from the weapons vault before he fallen from Asgard and that's how he escaped with Samantha."

"Great." Jane crossed her arms. "So, what the hell was she doing in here in the first place?"

"We knew she'd come in and we wanted to see what would happen, and if he'd tell her anything we needed to know." Fury explained.

"And you just let him take off with her?"

"We didn't know_ that_ would happen." Tony shook his head. "Not to mention, he turned into an evil looking Smurf." he chuckled, making Thor glare at him.

"Jane, we'll do everything in our power to get Sam back."

Jane glared at Fury, Coulson, and Maria, a few seconds before responding. "You damn right you will. She's my sister, and if you don't, this is all on you, so you better." then she stormed out.

...

Samantha stirred and tried to move around, but she couldn't. She was feeling very uncomfortable and realized that she was sitting in a chair with her wrists tied behind her back. Once opened her eyes and focused, she saw that she was in some kind of room. She felt some pain in her arms and saw that different sections were bandaged up.

"Why, hello there, _Sammy_." she snapped her head up, hearing Loki's same mocking tone as before. "I was wondering when you'd wake up." he got closer and sat down in the chair in front of her.

"Loki, what the hell is going on? Where am I?"

"Some place safe."

"If it's safe, then why am I tied up?"

"Because you needed it." he shrugged.

"Wh… why?" a few tears fell down her cheeks. "What did I do?"

Loki laughed out loud. "You are going to sit there and play innocent with me?"

"What are you talking about?" Samantha was completely confused.

"You said earlier that I'm important to you, yes?"

"Yes, Loki, you are."

"Then tell me this." he crossed his arms. "Tell me why I saw you kissing the Captain."

Samantha's eyes widened. "You… you saw that?"

"I did, as the guards escorted me. You know." he got up and started pacing. "From what I saw, you were looking at him, the same way you used to look at me."

"I'm… I'm sorry." more tears were falling down.

"I won't lie, Samantha, I did miss you. I missed being around you, being able to touch you, and hold you, so I let the Avengers and SHIELD capture me on purpose, hoping that I'd somehow see you, and boy, did I. But to my surprise, since I had no clue you were even there." he stopped and glared at her. "There you were, kissing the Captain."

"I'm so sorry." she sobbed. "Steve and I have been hanging out a lot, and I'm… I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Loki got into her face, startling her. "My dear, Samantha, it's a little too late for that." he stared at her a few seconds before giving her a hard kiss on her lips. "Luckily for you." he grabbed the duct tape and put a piece over her mouth. "After I have killed all the Avengers, SHIELD, your sister and friends, plus whoever else tries to get in my way… I'll be saving you for last." Samantha was shaking her head, hysterically crying, and trying to get the rope loose from her wrists. "I'll see you soon." he said, with a sadistic grin, then vanished.

Samantha couldn't believe that this was actually happening and all she wanted was to get a hold of Steve and hoped that he, or even Tony or Clint would come to her rescue.

...

Darcy went looking for Steve and found him in the gym area, hitting the punching bag. "Steve?"

"What?" he asked, not looking away.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"Yeah." he kept hitting it. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because Sam's gone and I know you care about her."

Steve got one good last hit in before he stopped, almost knocking it off it's hinges. "Yeah, I do… but it don't matter how much, she's always going to love _him_."

Darcy stared at Steve a bit confused. "Him, who?"

"Loki."

"What? He just kidnapped her, she'd be nuts to love or even forgive him for what he did. That reason alone, should be the ultimate deal breaker."

"Even if he did or he didn't, you don't see the look on her face when she's thinking about him or the way she smiles when she looks down at her stomach."

Darcy's eyes widened, as she got closer to Steve. "You know?"

"Yeah, she told me." Steve took the gloves off and tossed them to the side. "I took her to the doctor and he told her that the baby is growing the way it should be and healthy. It being Loki's child, it's actually normal."

"Well, that's good news."

"We have to get her back."

"We will, Steve." Darcy assured him, with a soft smile. "We'll get her and the baby home safely."

...

After an hour, Samantha managed to get one of her hands loose, and when she was about to work on the other, she heard a door slam, so she fixed it back to the way it was, and waited.

"Oh, Samantha." she heard Loki's voice, then he slowly walked up to her. "Are you doing okay?" she gave him that 'are-you-freaking-serious' look, then shook her head. "Well, I just came to check on you to make sure you didn't escape." Samantha was making grumbling noises, then Loki removed the duct tape. "What was that?"

"Why the hell are you doing this to me?"

"You already know why!" he yelled, getting angry. "It's because of what you did!"

"Loki, it meant nothing."

"It didn't look like that to me. You know, Samantha… I really thought you could love someone like me, someone that is damaged, and help me change into a better person than I was before." he got into her face. "But you played me for a fool! Do you have any idea how that makes me feel?"

"I didn't mean to hurt you." she said, softly as fresh tears were rolling down her cheeks. "That was never my intention."

Loki sat in the chair in front of her. "Then what was your intention, huh? Move on to the next available man, like, a whore?"

Samantha's face fell. "It wasn't even like that at all." suddenly, she glared at him. "_You_ left _me_, remember?" she took a breath. "And why the hell did you turn blue?"

Loki just stared at her, then put the duct tape back on her mouth. "I don't have time for this." he stood up with an evil grin. "I have a world to destroy, and then, I'm coming for you." he winked and walked out of the room.

After Samantha calmed down a little bit, she quickly got her other hand loose, then took off the duct tape. "Son of a bitch." she muttered, looking around.

She slowly opened one of the doors and saw that it was night time. She didn't even care as she jogged, looking for a something with a phone. After about a mile, she came up to an old gas station and saw a pay phone. She had no money, so she would have to do the next best thing, and called collect.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Avengers. I own NOTHING from Thor. I own NOTHING from Marvel… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

><p>…Chapter Twelve…<p>

Tony was down in his garage, working on one of this old cars. Fury had told everyone that, for now, unless they got some kind of lead, there was nothing they could do about finding Samantha, so they had to wait, until something came up, so Tony isolated himself from everyone, to take his mind off it.

_"Sir."_ Jarvis said, out loud. _"You have a collect call."_

"No, I'm not taking any calls right now."

_"Sir, you really need to take this."_

"Jarvis." Tony groaned out loud, shaking his head. "Fine, connect me."

_"Alright, Sir… go ahead."_

Tony took a deep breath. "Yeah, what?"

"Tony! Oh, thank God."

"Sam?" he jumped out of his seat. "Sam! Where are you?"

"I don't know, I don't recognize anything."

"Jarvis, track that number."

_"Yes, Sir."_ Jarvis replied. _"Tracking now."_

"Listen, Sam." Tony started. "I have Jarvis tracking the number, so I can find you. Just sit tight and I'll be right there."

"Ooh, that was a mistake!"

Tony heard Loki's voice, then a scream, followed by the dial tone. "SHIT!" he pounded his fist on the desk. "Jarvis, tell me you got something."

_"No, I'm sorry, Sir… the only information that I got was that it is located in the Western Hemisphere, possibly near the California region."_

"Get my suit ready, I'm going to find her."

_"Sir, may I advise you that California is big and Miss Samantha could be anywhere."_

"I don't care, Jarvis. Just do it!"

...

"Wow, I may have underestimated you, Samantha." Loki tied the ropes tighter on her wrists.

"Ow! Loki, that hurts."

"Good." he smirked. "Maybe you won't try to escape again."

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to hurt you… you don't have to do this."

"And why not?" Samantha stayed silent and Loki smirked as he grabbed the duct tape, to get it ready. "Tell me one good reason why, I shouldn't."

Samantha huffed, it was either now or never. "I'M FUCKING PREGNANT!" she screamed at him.

Loki's eyes widened a little bit. "Wh… what?"

"I'm pregnant." she said, calmly.

"The Captain?"

"No." she glared at him, then tried leaning back in chair the best she could, and when she did, she looked into his eyes. "Lift up my shirt."

Loki hesitated at first, then after swallowing the lump in his throat, he slowly lifted it, and saw Samantha's bare baby bump. Loki had his eyes glued to her stomach, not saying a word, mostly in shock, and a little terrified.

Samantha sighed. "The doctor told me that I'm about fourteen to fifteen weeks, which means, the baby was conceived the first time we met."

Loki placed his hand on her stomach, in awe. "I'm… the father?" he asked, after a moment.

"Yeah." he looked up at her and she nodded. "I tried telling you, before you took off with me." he looked back down at her stomach. "But you wouldn't let me."

"I can't… I can't believe this." he quickly backed away, letting her shirt fall a little. "I've taken you. Hurt you and had plans to kill you… why didn't you tell me that you were with child?"

"I tried."

Loki stared at her, which felt like forever, before sitting her forward to cut the ropes. "Go."

"What?"

"You're free to go."

Samantha winced, rubbing her wrists. "What about you? What are you gonna do?"

"Well, I cannot very well destroy this planet with you and my unborn child upon it." Loki glanced at her stomach and heavily sighed. "I'll call off my army and find my own way back to Asgard."

"You're just going to leave me?"

"What would you have me do, Samantha?"

"Not leave." she frowned, sounding almost child-like.

Loki sighed. "If I stay, you know what the Avengers and SHIELD will do to me."

"I won't let them."

"And how would you stop them?"

"I don't know… I'll just." she sighed. "I'll think of something." she got closer to him, putting her hands on his chest. "I don't want you to give up."

"I have no other choice."

"Loki, there's always a choice."

"No." he pushed her hands off of him, shaking his head. "Not this time." then he put both of his hands on her cheeks. "For everything I've done to you, I don't expect you to ever forgive me and I will accept that. You don't deserve any of this. You deserve someone, like, the Captain, or someone who will take care of you and not hurt you over and over, like, I have. I am truly sorry for causing you any pain."

"Loki…" she whined, as tears started falling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry." he kissed her softly on her lips, then as he backed away, Samantha saw a tear fall down his own cheek as he placed both hands on her stomach. "Time to take both of you back." he suddenly stopped and paused for a moment. "Wait."

"What?" Samantha said, sounding hopeful that he changed his mind.

Loki lifted up her shirt and removed the belly button piercing that he had picked out weeks before. "There." he pocketed it, before rubbing her belly with his two fingers. "You can't very well have that attached to you, if you're stomach will be getting bigger."

"Loki…" she choked out.

"Samantha, don't cry." he rested both hands on her cheeks, wiping her tears with his thumbs, trying so hard not to let his own fall. "Please, don't make this difficult, but this is the way it has to be. I'm sorry." he gave her a soft kiss on her lips, then rested his forehead on hers. "Let's go."

...

Loki had taken Samantha back to the pay phone where she had called Tony. He told her some things that she needed to know in the future about the baby and told her one last farewell and vanished for good. After a while of her calming herself down, she made another collect call to Tony, and waited.

No more than fifteen minutes, Samantha heard a familiar sound in the sky heading towards her. She looked up and smiled. As soon as Iron Man dropped to the ground, a few feet in front of her, she ran into his arms, before he could get his helmet off.

"I found you." Tony breathed out, then he backed up to look at her. "Are you okay? Did Loki hurt you?"

"Just my wrists."

Tony glanced down at them and saw little blood and bruising. "I'm gonna kill him, Sam, I swear I will."

"No, Tony."

"What?" he looked at her incredulously. "What do you mean, no? He might come back for you, maybe even kill you next time."

"No, he won't."

"You know, Sam, you said that he wouldn't hurt you before and look what happened, so forgive me if I'm having a little trouble believing it."

"It's different this time."

"How so?" Tony asked, with his eyebrow raised.

"Loki's the father of my child." his jaw dropped to the ground. "And he's not going to destroy the planet with us in it. Loki does love me on some weird level and that's why he won't hurt me."

"Loki's the father of your baby!" Tony yelled, then shook his head. "Do you know what Fury and SHIELD would do?"

"That's why they can't know, but as of right now, the baby is fine and growing normal. Ten fingers. Ten toes. Two arms. Two legs… and so on. There is nothing wrong with the baby, nor will there ever be. The only ones that do know that Loki is the father, is Darcy and Steve. They're not saying anything either, until I decide to… if I do."

Tony heavily sighed. "Are you sure about this?"

"Absolutely." she nodded.

"Alright." he took a deep breath. "I need to get you back. Steve's been going out of his mind." Samantha smiled a little as Tony closed the lid to his helmet and securely grabbed onto her. "You ready?"

"Yeah." she held on tight, then Iron Man and her flew into the sky.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Avengers. I own NOTHING from Thor. I own NOTHING from Marvel… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

><p>…Chapter Thirteen…<p>

It was late by the time Tony and Samantha arrived at Stark Industries, only because they had to make a quick stop so Samantha could eat something. Mostly everyone was asleep when Tony had a medical aid check over Samantha and bandaged her wrists and checked the wounds on her arms.

After she was done and with a little encouraging from Tony, she went to change her clothes, then walked over to Steve's room. She saw little light shining through the cracks, then took a deep breath, before knocking.

"Go away!" she heard Steve yell, but she kept on knocking, and within seconds, she heard foot steps getting closer. "I said go…" he swung the door open and his eyes widened. "Sammy?"

"Yeah." she nodded.

"Oh, my God!" Steve pulled her in his room by her forearm and hugged her. "I can't believe this." he backed up to look at her. "How?"

"Loki let me go."

"He just let you go?" Steve stared at her in disbelief. "Just like that?"

"Yeah." Samantha sat down on the bed. "I told him about the baby, that it's his, and he said that he wouldn't hurt me and he couldn't destroy this world with both of us in it, so he won't be trying to take over with his army."

"And you actually believe him?"

"I looked into his eyes and for once, he was telling me the truth."

"After everything that has happened, you know that Fury won't believe it."

"I know." she nodded, then grabbed Steve's hand, motioning him to sit down next to her. "Once they realize that nothing's been happening, then they'll know that Loki kept his word."

Steve sighed. "I hope you're right, Sammy." he noticed the bandages on her arms, sticking out of her sleeves. "What happened?"

"That was from the glass breaking, but this." she held up her wrists. "Was when Loki had me tied up, a little too tight."

Steve raised his eyebrow. "I thought you said that Loki wouldn't hurt you?"

"Okay, let me explain." she took a breath. "I had gotten away and called Tony at some random pay phone. When Loki found me, he took me back to where ever he had me before, but before he was about to put duct tape over my mouth, again, I told him that I was pregnant… this." she held up her hands. "Happened before all of that. Had he known, he wouldn't have done anything to me, and now, that he knows, he can't and won't hurt me. I'm absolutely sure of it this time."

"Oh." Steve nodded. "You called Tony?" he asked, sounding a little hurt.

"Yeah, he's the only number I knew and he came after me."

"Where were you?"

"In the California desert, somewhere."

Steve scooted closer to give Samantha a hug. "I'm so glad you're here and safe. I missed you."

"I wasn't gone that long." she chuckled. "But I missed you too." Steve let go of her and she saw the look on his face. "What?"

"I just want to know what happens now? Will Loki ever be coming back?"

"No, he's gone… and he'll be finding his own way back to Asgard." she looked down. "For good."

"Oh." he nodded, then watched her yawn. "Are you tired?"

"Yeah." she stood up. "I should probably go to bed. I had a long day."

As Samantha turned to walk away, Steve carefully grabbed her hand. "Stay with me."

She turned to look at him and sighed. "I just want to be alone, right now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." she nodded.

"Okay." he kissed the top of her hand and let go. "Good night."

"Good night, Steve." she smiled.

"I'm really glad that both of you." he glanced at her stomach, before looking back at her. "Are okay."

"Me too." she nodded, then walked out of his room. After she left and went into her room, she shut the door, and looked for some comfortable pajamas to wear, then changed, crawled into bed, and cried herself to sleep, holding onto her stomach, thinking about nothing but the baby and Loki.

...

The next morning, after Samantha got dressed into jeans and a t-shirt, she walked out of the room and felt two pairs of arms engulfing her. "Uh, hello." she chuckled.

"Sam! You're okay." Darcy let go first.

"We were so worried." Jane let go next, then looked at her sister. "Did Loki hurt you?"

"Not much." Samantha shrugged, holding up her hands. "Except for my wrists. He had me tied up."

"What about these?" Darcy pointed to her arms.

"I got hit with the glass when Loki busted through it."

"Wait." Jane raised her eyebrow. "Why did Loki let you go?"

"That's an excellent question." Fury walked up them and looked right at Samantha. "We are all glad you're okay and unharmed, but you may have information that we can hopefully use against Loki. In a few minutes, we'll all meet in the conference room to discuss it." and with that Fury walked away.

"Well." Samantha chuckled. "They're going to be very disappointed."

"What do you mean?" asked Darcy.

"When I tell them the news, it's not going to be what they want to hear… well, maybe." she waved her hand. "Shall we?" then the three of them walked into the room. Everyone was sitting down, relieved that she was surprisingly alive. "Hey, guys." she waved, then sat down in between Tony and Steve as Darcy sat down next to Erik, and Jane next to Thor.

"Sam." Fury started. "I need you to tell us everything that happened and what Loki's plans are."

"Well, when I came-to, I was tied up in a chair, in some kind of building or warehouse."

"Did you know where you were?" Natasha asked.

"At the time, I didn't."

"Okay, go on." Fury nodded.

"Before, when he said that he had a change of heart, when you captured him, he wasn't lying about that. It was true, but after he saw me and Steve kissing, it set him off." everyone glanced over at Steve, but he had his head down as Samantha continued. "Loki told me that he was going to kill all of you, then save me for last, but instead, he let me go."

"Why?" asked Fury. "What made him change his mind_ this_ time?"

"Because deep down, he loves me, and he really didn't want to hurt me. I told him that if he hurt any of you or anyone else, that would be hurting me as well, plus after I told Loki that I was pregnant and begged him not to hurt my baby, he decided to let me go."

Fury, Coulson, and Maria stared at Samantha incredulously, then Fury scoffed. "So now that he let you go, what's next?"

"Nothing." she shrugged. "He refuses to hurt my child and he's not going to destroy the world with both of us in it. He's not going to start any war either." she glanced at Thor. "He's finding his own way back to Asgard."

"Are you certain of this?" he asked, a little worried.

"Yeah." she nodded, then looked back at Fury. "So, Loki's no longer a threat."

"You let us be the judge of that." Fury stood up. "We'll still be on full alert, regardless."

"Fine." Samantha leaned back in her seat, crossing her arms. "When you see that nothing has happened… you'll realize that I'm right, and that Loki kept his word, for once."

"Yeah, we'll see." Fury walked out of the room, with Coulson and Maria behind him.

There was a minute of awkward silence, then Tony clapped his hands. "Well, alright." he stood up. "Since there's no need for any training, let's all just take the night off. There will be drinks up in my suite." he glanced down at Samantha. "In a week or two, I'm throwing you a welcome home party."

"Tony." Samantha groaned.

"No, no." he held up his hand. "You being back safely, that deserves a celebration, among other things, so I have some time to get it all ready." he winked at her. "Until then, I'll see you all tonight for the drinks." he walked out of the room followed by Clint, Bruce, and Natasha behind him.

"A party, huh?" Samantha chuckled. "I guess."

"I'm down to party." Darcy nodded. "We should totally go shopping."

"Samantha?"

"Yes?" she glanced at Thor.

"Can I speak to you alone?"

"Yeah, sure." she stood up. "Come on." then Thor stood up as well. "I'll see you guys later." she waved, before both of them walked out of the room.

Jane glanced over at Steve. "You kissed my sister?" he opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out, making Darcy laugh a little.

Samantha lead Thor to her room and she sat down on the bed, as Thor shut the door behind him. "What's up?"

"I need to know the real reason why my brother spared your life. He's relentless, selfish, and heartless." Thor sat down on the edge of the bed. "I've seen what he can do, because he has tried killing me, a couple of times."

"Thor." Samantha took a deep breath. "Loki does love me, I saw it in his eyes, but the reason why he let me go and not destroying the world after all… he's the father of my baby."

Thor's eyes widened. "Loki's the father?"

"Yes." she nodded. "And that's why he decided against everything he was going to do."

Thor grinned. "This means I'm an uncle?"

"Yeah, you are, actually… but nobody is supposed to know this, not yet, at least."

...

"Did you get that, Sir?" Maria asked.

Fury nodded. "Now we know the real reason he let her go. Either way, I don't believe that Loki's going back to Asgard for a second."

"What do we do?" asked Coulson.

"We let Samantha enjoy time here and we'll keep eyes on her and Thor, just in case either of them slip or if either of them comes into contact with Loki." Fury leaned back in his chair, with a chuckle, and started thinking of a new plan.

...

Both Steve and Samantha heard a knock. "Come in." she called out and the door opened. "Hey, Steve, what's up?"

"Just came in here to talk to you." he glanced at Thor. "Hey, Big Man, Jane wants you."

"Thank you." Thor nodded, then stood up, and grabbed Samantha's hand and kissed the top of it. "This is really good news and I'm very happy for you."

"Thanks." she smiled, then Thor winked at her and nodded at Steve before he walked out.

"What was that about?" Steve asked, shutting the door.

"I told Thor that he's going to be an uncle."

"You told him?"

"Yeah." she shrugged. "What's up?"

"I wanted to know." Steve sat down next to her on the bed. "If you wanted to be my date for that party?"

"Really?" she smiled.

"Well, yeah."

"Okay, sure." she nodded, then grabbed her cell phone, pressing some buttons.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked, curiously.

"Sending a text. Darcy was talking about going shopping and I have nothing to wear tonight or my party, so I'll see if her and my sister wants to go." she put her phone on the night stand. "I have to look somewhat cute."

"I'm sure you will be." he smiled at her, then stood up. "We'll head up there about nine. Is that okay?"

Samantha nodded, with a smile. "Yeah, that's fine."

"See you then." Steve gave her a slight nod, then walked out of her room.

* * *

><p>AN: As promised, a little bit longer chapter for your viewing pleasure. I'll try and make them longer guys. Okay? Awesome sauce and thanks for reading.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Avengers. I own NOTHING from Thor. I own NOTHING from Marvel… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

><p>…Chapter Fourteen…<p>

"So, what are you gonna wear, Sam? For the party I mean." Darcy asked, as her, Samantha, and Jane were out shopping, looking at the clothes in the store.

"I haven't decided… how 'bout you, Jane?"

"I'll just wear a simple dress." she grabbed a black and white one, then held it up. "This is cute." she held it against her. "How's this?"

"Yeah." Samantha nodded. "You should get it."

"Ooh." Darcy pulled out a long brown and pink striped dress. "I got mine… that leaves you, Sam."

"Yeah, I know." she sighed. "I'll keep looking and find the perfect one, plus I gotta find something to wear for tonight."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that." Darcy grabbed Jane's arm and started to walk away. "I just need a shirt, come on."

Samantha chuckled, as she went in the opposite direction to look through the clothes. "Oh, this is nice." she muttered, picking up a ribbed V-neck dark purple dress. She looked at the size and smiled, holding onto it. She didn't want it for tonight or the party, she just wanted it because it looked cute. Looking around a little more, Samantha found a white 3 tiered lace top, and once she found _the_ dress, she stared at it. There was something familiar about it, like she seen it before. After a few more seconds of thinking about it, she quickly grabbed it and went to go find Jane and Darcy. "This is it." both of them turned around to look. "This is the one."

"I like it." Darcy smiled. "You'll look adorable."

"I agree." Jane nodded. "Let's go pay for our stuff and grab a bite to eat." then the three of them went over to the checkout counter.

...

"So." Jane started, eyeing her salad as they were sitting down at the diner. "How come you didn't tell me that you were pregnant?"

Samantha sighed. She knew this question was coming sooner or later, and put down her fork. "I don't know… I was just scared to tell you."

"Who all knew about it?"

"Me." Darcy slowly raised her hand.

"And Steve knew." Samantha added. "And for now, the only ones that know is them, Tony, Thor, and Loki. I'd really like to keep it that way for as long as I can, but when did you find out?"

"After Loki took you, Steve told us."

"Oh." Samantha nodded.

"Yeah, so who's the father of my niece or nephew?" Jane noticed Darcy and Samantha exchange glances. "What? No, don't tell me that it's Loki's."

"Actually, it is." Samantha nodded again.

"He's the father?" Jane's eyes widened. "He's not even human, Sam. He's a God, like, Thor. He's… he's a damn Frost Giant. What if your baby comes out blue and not normal?"

Samantha took a deep breath. "I didn't even know about Loki being a Frost Giant until he took me and before I even knew he was in the building, I had my doctors appointment and I had the doctor check everything and he was completely thorough, and so far, the baby is fine and growing the way it should be… though, once he turned blue, I was a little bit worried if the baby would also turn blue like him." she sighed. "But after I told Loki that he was the father and he let me go, he told me all about him being one of _them_, how he found out and everything, telling me not to worry, before he said his goodbyes and left. He didn't lie to me when he said that he decided not to take over the world with his army and that's the real reason why he let me go."

"Yeah, well… you should of though about that."

"Jane, shit happens and there's nothing I can do to change it, but honestly, I strongly believe that the baby will be just fine."

Jane stared at her sister, a few seconds before responding. "I really, really hope you're right."

"Don't be so worried." Samantha took a sip of her soda. "And please don't say nothing."

"I won't, Sam." Jane gave her a weak smile, then noticed the sad look on her sisters face. "You miss him, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do, but there's nothing I can do to change that either. If Loki does come back, SHIELD will probably kill him and that can't happen. I may not be with him right now, but where ever he is, at least he's alive, and I'm okay with knowing that."

"Do you know what you're having?"

Samantha glanced at Darcy. "Not yet and when the doctor did an ultrasound, the baby was being stubborn, so we couldn't see if it was a boy or girl." she shrugged. "Besides, it was too soon for that anyway, but I'll be making another appointment in a few weeks to find out for sure."

"What do you think it is?" Jane asked, taking a sip of her water.

"I don't know and it doesn't matter to me as long as he or she is healthy and happy."

"And hopefully normal."

"You're niece or nephew will be just fine, Jane."

"Yeah." Darcy nodded. "Think positive and send Sam's belly happy thoughts."

"Exactly." Samantha laughed.

A few minutes later, Jane took a deep breath before she spoke. "Sam, can I ask a question?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"With Steve knowing that Loki is the father, where does he fit into all of this? I mean, I know you two are close."

"I honestly can't tell you how he feels about the situation, but so far, he's been there for me, since I first told him that I was pregnant."

"But how do you feel about him?" Jane questioned.

"I'm definitely feeling _something_ for him. I mean, he's a the sweetest and most caring guy I know."

"And Loki?"

Samantha glanced at Darcy. "I'll always love Loki. He'll always have a piece of my heart, but he told me that I should be with someone like Steve and be happy." she looked down. "So, yeah, he wants me to be happy, even if it's with someone else, and being with Steve, I am happy."

"And you should be." Darcy waved her french fry at her. "All of us should be."

"I concur." Samantha laughed, making Darcy and Jane laugh as well. As their laughter died down, she yawned and stretched. "I'm totally gonna take a nap. I'm so tired lately."

"Yeah." Darcy chuckled. "Better enjoy your sleep while you can, because you won't be getting any after the baby is born."

"That's true." Jane nodded, putting down a ten dollar bill on the table, as did Darcy and Samantha, then they left the diner, and went back to Stark Industries with their shopping bags.

...

"Loki has decided to go against, my Lord." the main leader of the Chitauri said, walking up to the Other.

"He should know that's it a done deal and he cannot go back on his word. The plan is already in motion."

"What shall I do, my Lord?"

The Other grinned. "Find his weak spot. From what I hear, his weakness is a mortal woman in Midgard. Find her and Loki will have no choice but to do what I say."

...

After Samantha put on her new shirt with her pair of jeans, she looked at herself in the mirror, mainly at her baby bump and sighed, slightly rubbing it with her hand. It was time for her to make a choice: to let go of Loki completely, because of the fact that she'll never see him again, or hold onto that tiny glimmer of hope that one day she will.

"You look nice, Sammy."

Samantha was pulled out of her thoughts and smiled, watching Steve walking in. "Thank you."

Steve got closer and grabbed her free hand. "You ready to have some drinks?"

"I can't drink." she pouted.

"Well, then… how about I drink one for you? A Long Island ice tea."

"Fair enough." she sighed, then put both hands on his chest, and looked up at him. "But I have a better idea. How about we stay here tonight?"

"Here?"

"Just you and me."

Steve sighed. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." she nodded. "I'm sure Tony will understand and like I said, I won't be able to drink, so where's the fun in that?"

Steve smiled, seeing Samantha stick out her bottom lip, looking at him with her puppy dog eyes, and he could not refuse. "Okay." he gave her a hug. "We'll stay here instead." he backed up to look at her. "How about you get comfortable and I'll get us something to snack on."

"Okay." she nodded, then Steve kissed her forehead before walking out of her room.

Steve came back within ten minutes with a big bag in his hands. "Hey, I got us…" he looked up and saw Samantha wincing in pain. He tossed the bag on the bed and went up to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." she slowly nodded. "I'm fine."

"Is it the baby?"

"It might be." she took a few deep breaths, then laid down on the bed.

"Do you want me to take you to the hospital?"

"No, Steve, I'm fine." she gave him an assuring smile. "Let's just snack and relax." Steve didn't look convinced, then she sighed. "I told you, I'm fine. If I wasn't, I'd tell you."

"Okay." he slowly nodded and sat down next to her, up against the headboard. "You know." he started, pulling things out of the bag. "This is so much better than going up and having drinks."

"I told you so." Samantha stuck her tongue out at him.

"Yes, you did." he leaned over and gave her a soft kiss on her lips, then both of them were eating snacks and watching TV and movies for the rest of the night.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Avengers. I own NOTHING from Thor. I own NOTHING from Marvel… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

><p>…Chapter Fifteen…<p>

Two weeks had passed and so far, even though there was no threat from Loki or his army, Fury still wanted everyone on their guard anyway, but Samantha thought that it was a waste of time when there's other things going on in the world, and she would just ignore it and go on about her business, hanging out with Steve every chance she could, both of them growing more and more closer to each other.

It was a little after one pm on the day of Samantha's 'welcome home' party and as she was on the verge of sleep, there was a knock on the door. "Oh, noooo… what?" she mumbled loudly and heard the door open, then shut. "Ugh." she groaned, lifting her head up. "It's my nap time, Tony."

"Yeah, I know." he chuckled. "I wanna show you something."

"What is it?"

"No." he shook his head. "Not here." he held out his hand. "Come, so I can show you."

Samantha took it and Tony helped her out of the bed. "This better be good."

"It is…"

Samantha saw the weird look on his face. "So, what is it?"

Tony stared at her a few seconds before he responded and threw his hands up in the air. "Okay, okay, you got me… it's the cake I ordered for your party tonight. You gotta see it."

"Ooh, yeah." she laughed, putting on her flip flops. "I'll definitely get up for cake."

"I knew you would, Mama." Tony chuckled. "Follow me." then both of them walked out of her room and got into the elevator. Tony raised his eyebrow, seeing Samantha in the corner with her eyes closed. "You doing okay over there?" he asked, as he pressed the button to go up.

"Not really." she shook her head. "I have this silly thing with elevators."

"Do you need me to do anything?" she nodded, then quickly got into his arms and hugged him tight. "Alright." he put his arms around her. "If it helps."

"It does." she nodded into his chest.

After the elevator finally stopped and the doors opened, Tony let go of Samantha. "It's this way." then both of them walked out.

"What…" she looked around. "Wait… what floor is this?"

"A secret one." Tony lead her through a door and inside looked like the command room downstairs.

"Okay, why exactly are we here?"

"Have a seat." Tony offered, then snapped his fingers. "Wake up, Daddy's home."

_"Good afternoon, Sir."_ Jarvis said, out loud. _"I was wondering when you were coming back."_

"Yeah, I brought Sam, and I want you to pull up what I asked you to do."

_"Hello, Miss Samantha."_

"Hey, Jarvis." she said, then looked at Tony. "Why are we here?" she looked around. "And more importantly… where is my cake?"

"Ah, yes, the cake." he chuckled, sitting down next to her. "I only said that because I didn't want them to know the real reason why I wanted to talk to you."

Samantha raised her eyebrow. "Them?"

"You know Fury." Tony shrugged. "Jarvis found some bugs hidden in a few of the rooms and it's been that way since they moved into my building for their headquarters. Up here, in my secret room, no bugs. Only Jarvis."

"Well, that's good." she breathed out, then held her side suddenly.

Before Tony could open his mouth to speak, he saw the weird look on her face and raised his eyebrow. "Are you okay?"

Samantha took a deep breath, letting go and nodded. "Yeah." there was a long pause. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." she waved her hand. "I'm okay. No worries."

Tony stared at her a couple seconds, then clapped his hands. "The real reason why asked you here… Jarvis, pull it up.

_"Yes, Sir." _

"Okay, first - I appointed myself - your child's godfather."

"Oh, really?" she chuckled, crossing her arms.

"Yes, really, so with that in mind." he pointed to the screen. "I started a little trust fund for him or her."

Samantha's eyes widened at the amount. "A little? Tony, that's way too much. I can't take that."

"You can and you will." he smiled. "It's fine, trust me."

"Are you sure? Because that's a hell of a lot for one kid."

Tony turned to Samantha and grabbed her shoulders, looking into her eyes. "I said that it's fine. Don't worry about the amount. That's chump change for me." he winked, letting her go. "Okay?"

Samantha stared at him a few seconds before she nodded. "Okay, thank you."

"You're very welcome."

"Well, I greatly appreciate what you're doing for the baby and everything, but you still owe me some cake."

Now, Tony stared at her for a few seconds, then he laughed out loud. "Wow! I wouldn't want to be the one to come in between a pregnant woman and cake."

_"That is a wise choice, Sir."_ Jarvis added, making Samantha laugh.

...

Later on that night, Samantha got ready for her party and after she put the finishing touches on her hair and make up, there was a knock on the door. She smiled and walked over to open it, then her smile got even bigger. "Steve…" he was wearing dark blue jeans, a long sleeved button up shirt with a white shirt underneath, and white Nikes. "Whoa… wait." she chuckled. "Who dressed you?"

"Why? What's wrong with it?"

"Oh, nothing." she slightly shook her head. "It's just a little different for you, especially someone from the 1940's."

"Yeah, Tony thought I should wear this, since we are in the 21st century." he shrugged. "Eh, I'll get used to it."

"You look good." she nodded. "Keep dressing like that and you'll get all the ladies."

"No." he grabbed both of her hands. "There's only _one_ lady I have my eyes on." Samantha blushed, making Steve chuckle. "Anyway." he looked at her from head to toe, taking in what she was wearing. She had on a blue and black spaghetti strap dress that rested an inch above her knees with black heels, but what stood out the most, was the way the dress showed her baby bump. "You look… beautiful."

"Thank you." she smiled.

"Ready to go?" he asked, holding out his arm, and she nodded, linking her arm with his, then they went over to the elevator.

...

It was dark in the room, except for the little night light that was shining in the corner. Right after Loki let Samantha go, he went back to New Mexico, and he's been there for the past two weeks sitting in that same chair, in the same room that him and Samantha once shared, and remembering all the times they had together.

He missed her so much and knowing that she was carrying his child, made it that much harder to function. Loki hated every fiber of his being for hurting Samantha the way he did, and as much as it killed him inside, he had to let her go then, so he couldn't hurt her anymore.

But after a little more thinking, he decided that he needed to see her, because he couldn't take the all loneliness or missing her any longer, so he got up from the chair, and went to go find her.

...

Samantha's party had been in full swing for the past hour. Tony had it all catered with food, snacks, lots of fresh fruit, and lots of different drinks. There was a DJ with a dance floor and everyone was having a good time and having fun.

Steve was over by the drinks when he saw Samantha at the table with a hand on her stomach, making a weird face, so he grabbed her some water, and went up to her. "Hey, Sammy." he sat down next to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine… I just feel a little weird."

"What?" Steve scooted closer to her, in a panic. "Are you in pain? Is it the baby?"

"No, no, no." she put her hand on his face. "The baby's fine. It's just that everything is so overwhelming, but we're okay." she smiled, dropping her hand in her lap. "Relax."

Steve let out a breath of relief. "I was just checking. You know I care a lot about you."

"I know you do." she nodded.

Seconds later, Tony walked up to them with his scotch in hand. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, Tony." Samantha nodded. "Everything is fine."

"Good." he took a sip. "Because the cake I promised you, is on the way here."

"Ooh, finally." she playfully rolled her eyes and stood up. "But first - I need a potty break, and second - I need a little fresh air, and they I'll be ready to stuff my face with the cake."

"Alright, Mama." Tony chuckled.

Samantha gave Steve a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be right back."

"Okay, I'll be here." he nodded.

"Hey, Where's my kiss?"

"Oh, Tony." Samantha laughed, smacking his chest, then she went to the bathrooms. After she was finished, she went up to the balcony to get some fresh air, to calm her nerves, letting the cool breeze hit her.

"Samantha." she heard to her left, immediately recognizing that specific voice. She snapped her head over and her eyes widened, then she tried to speak, but nothing would come out as Loki slowly walked up to her with a slight smile on his face. "You look absolutely beautiful."

"What… what are you doing here? I thought you were going back to Asgard?"

"No." he shook his head. "I had to see you."

"Oh." she slightly nodded. "So… where'd you go?"

Loki took a few more steps closer and grabbed her hand. "To New Mexico, in_ our_ hotel room." he suddenly glanced down at her stomach. "How is the baby?"

"It's doing fine, though I'm not sure what it is yet, but I'll be finding out at my doctors appointment tomorrow."

"I see." Loki took a deep breath and locked eyes with hers. "Samantha, I'm deeply and truly sorry for hurting you."

"I know." she nodded. "You told me and I forgave you."

"I just wanted to say it again, because I promise that I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you. I can't take it no more. I feel like I am nothing without you… I, I need you."

As Loki was about to lean in and kiss her on her lips, he suddenly got knocked to the ground, and Samantha was being held with two pairs of arms. "Did we ruin your moment?"

Loki quickly got up, seeing two Chitauri holding holding her in place with a hand over her mouth, and glared at the Other. "Let her go, she has nothing to do with this."

"Oh, that is where you are wrong." the Other chuckled. "She has everything to do with this."

Samantha kept trying to wiggle free and she bit the Chitauri's finger, making him scream in pain. "Loki!" she yelled.

The Other reached over and back handed Samantha on her face, hard enough to make her unconscious. Loki was about lunge at them, but the Other put up his finger. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Let. Her. Go." Loki seethed through his teeth,

"I cannot do that, she too valuable now. Either you follow through with the plan or the mortal you love will be dead."

"NO!"

As Loki was about to rush him, the Other hit him with a big ball of light, making him fly twelve feet away, knocking him out. "Pathetic." the Other laughed, then looked at the Chitauri. "Let's go. I have plans for this one." then within seconds, they vanished.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Avengers. I own NOTHING from Thor. I own NOTHING from Marvel… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

><p>…Chapter Sixteen…<p>

Twenty minutes had passed and Steve was getting worried about Samantha since she never came back from the bathroom. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach; then he went up to Tony, Thor, and Clint - who were standing by Samantha's cake. "Something's not right." he blurted out. "I'm going to look for her."

"What?" Clint looked confused. "Who are you talking about?"

"Sammy hasn't came back from the bathroom and that was over twenty minutes ago."

"It's been that long?" Tony asked and Steve nodded.

"I will go with you." Thor put his drink down. "And no need to alarm Jane about this. I do not want her to worry."

"We're going too." Tony drank down the last of his drink and set it down, then clapped Clint on his shoulder. "Come on, maybe she got lost." then the four of them split up and went searching for Samantha.

...

"Where do you want us to put the mortal?"

The Other grinned at the two Chitauri's. "Chain her up and put her down in the dungeon for now, until I have use for her."

"And Loki? Will he follow your orders?"

"If he wants his mortal alive, then yes." the Other chuckled. "He will, he has no choice."

...

As the guys were searching for Samantha, something told Thor to go check the balcony, so he did. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw gold shining and looked over. Once he realized what it was, his eyes widened as he got closer. "It cannot be." he knelt down. "Loki? Loki, wake up." Thor shook him, but got nothing. Loki was unconscious. "Why are you here, brother?" Thor muttered, as he picked him up and put him over his shoulder, then got into the elevator, heading downstairs.

...

Steve was flipping out. There was no sign of Samantha anywhere and Jane started to notice that something was wrong with the way the guys were acting, so she went up to him. "What's going on?"

Steve heavily sighed, he knew he couldn't lie to her. "Sammy's missing."

"What?" Jane's eyes widened. "Where is she?"

"We don't know. She went to the bathroom, but that was over 45 minutes ago, and we've been looking all over this place." there was a long pause. "Something's not right."

"Does Loki have her?"

"I don't…" Steve looked at Jane incredulously. "I don't know. I mean, he's been gone. Do you think he has her?"

"It's possible. He kidnapped her before." Jane ran her fingers through her hair. "Shit, this cannot be happening."

"Hey." Darcy went up to them two. "What's going on?" she noticed the looks on their faces. "What's wrong?"

"My sister is missing."

Darcy's eyes widened. "What? Again?!" before Jane or Steve could respond, they watched Thor rush in, and whisper something to Natasha, Tony, Clint, and Bruce, and quickly rushed out. "Where are they going?"

Tony whispered to Clint, then went over to the DJ booth to shut off the music. "Alright, everyone." he turned to face the crowd who looked at him confused. "The party is over."

There was a lot of "No's." and "Awe's." that were heard through out the entire room.

"Come on." he clapped. "Everyone out."

Clint went up to Steve, Darcy, and Jane. "We gotta go downstairs."

"Did you find Sam?"

Clint glanced at Jane and shook his head. "No, but Thor found Loki out on the balcony, and now, he's in a Banner's cage."

Steve turned to the girls. "You two should stay here and make sure everyone leaves."

"No." Jane shook her head. "I need to know where my sister's at and why the hell _he_ came back."

Steve sighed, then Darcy spoke up. "Go ahead, Jane… I'll let everyone out. Just keep me updated."

"I will." Jane nodded, then her, Steve, and Clint went into the elevator to go downstairs. When the three of them got to the holding room, they saw Natasha and Bruce staring intently at a unconscious Loki, through the window, and noticed something different about him. "What… what happened to him?" Jane asked. "Why does he look beat up?"

"That is how I found him." Thor said, after him and Tony walked in.

"Where's Sammy?" Steve asked.

"I did not see her out there." Thor shook his head. "Only Loki."

About ten minutes later, everyone saw Loki stirring and slightly moving around. After he realized where he was, he started freaking out. Loki was pounding on the window, throwing the chairs and/or kicking them, and screaming his head off to let him out, kind of child-like, and and it had went on for about five to seven minutes.

"Whoa… what is his problem?" Natasha spoke up, seeing him finally calm down a little.

"I need to talk to him."

"No." Thor stepped in front of Steve. "Let me."

Steve glared at him a few seconds, before nodded. "Fine."

"Wait." Clint flipped a switch and Thor raised his eyebrow. "So all of us can hear what Loki tells you."

As Thor was stepping out, Jane put her hands on his chest to stop him. "You ask him what he done with my sister."

"I will." he nodded, then he walked into the holding room with his hands up. "What are you doing here, Brother?"

"What?" Loki did a double take and made a face. "What… are you wearing?" Thor was wearing grey slacks, a grey vest with a white button up, and shiny shoes. "What happened to your Asgardian attire?" Loki scoffed. "You look ridiculous."

Thor frowned and slightly shook his head. "Why are you here?"

"I had to see Samantha."

Seconds later, Steve rushed in, ready to attack Loki. "What did you do with her?!"

"You think… I have her?"

"That's the only reason why you're here!" Steve yelled. "She was happier and doing just fine without you."

Loki got into Steve's face, as much as he could with Thor standing in between both of them. "Oh, you know why, Captain." he smiled a little. "But I'm not the one that took Samantha. I love her more than anything."

Thor turned to his brother. "Then who did? Who took Samantha?"

"The Other and the Chitauri. They want me to start the war on this world or Samantha is dead."

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Steve made his way passed Thor and punched Loki in his face, knocking him hard on the ground. "This is all your fault! You say you love her when you're the one that caused all of this to happen to her!"

Loki chuckled, as he got off the ground. He wiped the blood from his lip as he faced Steve once again. "Yes, it is all my fault and I take full responsibility, but I _will_ stop and kill every single one of them, then bring Samantha… back to _me_ safely."

Steve scoffed. "What makes you think she'll even want to be with you?"

Before Loki could respond, Fury ran in with Coulson behind him and both had their guns drawn. "What the hell is going on?" he got into Loki's face, as everyone else ran in as well. "What are you doing here?" he asked, shoving him into the wall. "You come back to destroy our planet, since you missed the opportunity last time? Let me tell you something, Loki… it's not gonna happen; we will stop you, regardless if you're the father of Sam's baby or not."

Loki glared at Fury as Tony, Steve, Jane and Thor's eyes widened a little, while everyone's jaw dropped. "How do you even know that?" he asked. "I know Samantha would never tell you."

"We have our ways." Fury smirked, making Tony slightly shake his head. "Now, you will be locked in here, maybe for ever, until we figure what to do with you."

Loki sighed, putting his hands up in defeat. "I did not come back here to start the war."

"Then why are you here?"

"Sammy's missing."

Fury snapped his head over at Steve. "What?"

"Yeah." Tony nodded. "She was gone for over forty-five minutes, then Thor found Loki unconscious on the balcony."

"It is true." Thor spoke up. "And I brought him down here."

Fury glanced back at Loki, taking in his appearance. "You look like you got your ass kicked… where is she?"

"The Chitauri and the one they call the Other - took her, but I do not know where."

"Why?"

"I failed to destroy the planet, and unless I follow through with the deal, the Other will kill Samantha."

Fury raised his eyebrow. "So, you _are_ gonna destroy our planet?"

"No, I gave up on that since Samantha told me about my child. I will kill all of them that hurt or even touched her and get her back, but you must let me go. I can save her." Loki paused, looking in Fury's one eye. "You have my word."

Fury slightly shook his head. "Wait here… I gotta think about it." then he, Coulson, Tony, Steve, and Thor walked out, leaving Loki in the room by himself.

...

"Ow… what happened?" Samantha whispered to herself, as she moved her head from left to right, then immediately took in the awful smell, and blinked her eyes open. "Where am I?" she looked around and saw that she was in some kind of cell or dungeon, with both of her hands chained above her. She tried to wiggle out of it, but it was too strong for her.

Suddenly, it sounded like someone was coming towards her, so she closed her eyes and pretended that she was still unconscious. The door opened and a Chitauri walked in with a board of food and set it on the floor by her feet. As he was about to leave, he stopped and turned around, smirking at her.

Within seconds, Samantha felt his hot and stinky breath on her neck and cheek, and as much as she wanted vomit her guts out from the horrid smell, she couldn't give it away that she was awake, because she didn't know what would happen, and she kept completely still. _"Get off of me, turn around, and leave."_ she basically screamed in her head and before she knew it, she heard the door open and shut. "Uh…" Samantha blinked her eyes open and saw that he was gone. "That was weird… oh, ow!" she felt a strange pain in her stomach - which traveled throughout her whole body. "What the hell is wrong with me?"

...

Fury, Coulson, Maria, Jane, and the rest of the Avengers were down in the conference room, sitting at the table, thinking. "What should we do about this situation?" Fury asked, rubbing his temples.

"Bring Samantha back."

"Steve." Natasha started. "I know you want her to come home, we all do, but we have no idea where to start."

"I do." Thor spoke up. "Loki and I can go back to Asgard to get help from Hemidall - he will see where they took her."

"And if we left Loki out of the holding cell… and he lies about trying to destroy everything?" Coulson asked, crossing his arms.

Thor sighed. "I looked into his eyes… he is telling the truth and if he goes after something he wants, nothing in all the realms will stop him. I know he will do everything in his power to get Samantha back." he glanced at Steve. "He still loves her." Steve just put his head down at the table as Thor looked back at Fury and Coulson. "Freeing Loki is your only option to kill what wants to destroy your world."

"You'll need help." Tony spoke. "You and Loki can't take on a whole army, plus I'm not gonna just sit here and do nothing to help Sam and my godchild."

"Your what?"

Tony ignored Jane and stood up. "I'm going with you and Loki, if you like it or not."

"Fine." Thor heavily sighed, looking around at everyone in the room. "I think we will need all your help… if you are willing."

"Absolutely." Natasha nodded, then Bruce and Clint nodded as well. The only one that stayed quiet was Steve.

"How 'bout it, Capt?" he slowly looked up at Tony. "We get to save the world and more importantly, save Sam and the baby."

Steve took a deep breath and nodded. "I'm in."

"I will go tell my brother." Thor quickly stood up, then he walked out and went into the holding cell. "Loki?"

"What is it?" Loki snapped his head up and went up to Thor. "What is it?"

"We have to go to Asgard and get help from Heimdall and the Warriors Three and Sif."

"We?" Loki looked puzzled, then he made a face. "As in us and the mortals?"

"Yes." Thor nodded. "We need all the help we can get. We will have Fathers Army on stand by, if we need them."

"Oh, we will need them." Loki slightly nodded.

Suddenly, the door opened and Steve walked in with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face, stepping up to Loki - almost nose to nose. "You better listen, because I'm only going to say this once… if you EVER do anything else to hurt Sam EVER again, there will be NOTHING in this entire universe that will stop me from killing you, because I _will_ know."

Loki stared at him a few seconds before nodding in understanding. "Fair enough." then Steve, Thor, and Loki went to the conference room, so Fury could drill it into Loki's brain about what will happen if he didn't keep his word - that he'd help save Samantha, kill the threat, and not try to destroy their world in the process.


End file.
